Ancient History
by Luna's Meow
Summary: Finally another fic where DBZ is stronger than SM! After the Cell games Gohan is mysteriously transported into the SM dimension where he uncovers some very ancient history...
1. Strange Happenings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Sailor Moon, or any of the characters therein. These characters are the property of their respective owners. I only hold claim to the ideas presented in this story. Any resemblance to any person, people, or situation in this story is purely coincidental. Anyone who wants to use MY characters may, just let me know and provide me a link to the story. This also goes for all chapters after this. I am not about to post a disclaimer for every chapter.**

AN: The training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber gave 3 years in a day and Gohan and Vegeta went in twice. First Gohan and Goku went in then Vegeta and Trunks went in then Gohan and Vegeta. I did this because Gohan needs to be older in this fic and so Gohan could learn things about Saiyan history. Now, on with the fic! Luna

'thoughts'  
"talking"  
Bond  
/telepathy/

**The Cell Games**

After watching his father teleport away with Cell Gohan falls to the ground. Slamming his fist on the ground in anger, two small craters form from the sheer force behind the blows. As Cell suddenly reappears, Gohan senses his energy signature and looks up. When he sees Cell his heart is filled with rage. As he stares up at Cell from his position on the ground, his power rapidly rises in reaction to the immense anger he is feeling. Finally the power seems to reach a peak as Gohan stands and screams his rage to the heavens. His hair, which is currently swaying in the great tempest that is his battle aura, suddenly stops and stands still. His hair lowers and lengthens to reach his ankles and his eyebrows and battle aura disappear.

Gohan lowers his head from the sky and looks at Cell, eyes not full of anger or pain, just purpose. Ki sensitive beings all over the universe sense Gohan's power. In the demon realm, Dabura's power scanner shatters. The Supreme Kai and Kibito both stop their search for Babidi when they sense a power much greater than that of Majin Buu (fat form). (Gohan at SSJ was 30,000,000. At SSJ2 he was 300,000,000. So as SSJ3 he would be around 3,000,000,000.) The Nameks pause in the middle of their ceremony of enhancing the dragon balls. In Otherworld, King Kai gets a headache. Goku and Vegeta (Goku in Otherworld obviously) both stand shocked at the sheer power Gohan is emitting. But on earth there is one person more shocked than anyone else.

Cell's eyes widen in fear as he senses Gohan's power level. Realizing that the boy has once again ascended, he steps back from shock. Gohan lowers his hands to his side. "Ka..." He cups them together. "Me..." He pulls his hands farther back as a small white ball begins to form. "Ha..." His aura comes out and the ball grows slightly larger. "Me..." Thrusting his hands forward at the still shocked Cell his battle aura suddenly flares full force, flickering wildly. "Ha!" At the last moment Cell realizes he should run. However it is too late for the so-called perfect being because the famous turtle wave is over half a mile in diameter. With his entire body caught in the blast, Cell doesn't stand a chance. His body is completely disintegrated in the beam. Not one atom, let alone a compete cell, remains for him to regenerate from.

**Deep in the outer reaches of space in another dimension...**

'That power... It's greater than anything I've felt before! I must have it!'

**The Cell Games**

As Piccolo goes to grab Gohan and take him to the lookout a multicolored disk appears under his still form. Before anyone can do anything Gohan and the disk fade from existence.  
Deep in the outer reaches of space in the other dimension...

'How could he have fallen off the disk? I don't believe this! He could be anywhere in the universe! For all I know he could be dead in space. My only hope is if he landed on a hospitable planet. If he is and he unleashes his power he's mine!'

**On Kami's lookout...**

Piccolo walks up to the dragon balls. "Shenron! We wish for you to bring back all those killed by Cell and they androids and for any damage they did to be restored!"

Shenron's eyes glow a deep red before he speaks. "Your wish is granted. Name your second wish."

Piccolo wastes no time. "We wish for Gohan to be returned from wherever he is!"

Shenron is silent for a moment before he finally speaks. "I am unable to grant your wish. The one you call Gohan is beyond the wish of any dragon. Even if you used all three of the different sets of dragon balls in existence working together we would not be able to reach him. He is in a completely different dimension and even the Supreme Kai himself would only be able to speak to him, for while he has the ability to travel to other dimensions for a short time, he cannot take anyone between dimensions. I could send one of you to him if you had both wishes available, but I could never get neither Gohan nor the one I sent to him back in this dimension."

Piccolo looks up at the dragon. Then I have no other wishes. Since I only used one wish your power should return to full in 6 months instead of a full year correct?"

The dragon looks down at its creator. "That is correct."

Piccolo nods. "Good. In six months time I will summon you and you are to send me to him."

The dragon's eyes glow red. "Very well." In a bright flash of lightning, he returns to his realm and the dragon balls remain on the ground. (AN: I know that after using the dragon balls they scatter all over the world, but they always used all of the wishes. I think that since only one wish was used and also since it was Shenron's creator that used it, the dragon balls will stay at their creation point. Hence, they remain at the lookout.)

Krillen is the first to speak. "But what about bringing Goku back?"

Piccolo snorts in derision. "Don't you remember? Earth's dragon balls can't bring him back. We'll have to go to Namek and use theirs."

Suddenly Goku's voice echoes in the sky. "Hey don't I get a say in this?" (I don't know the exact dialogue, but basically everything goes as it is in the show only Goku asks about Gohan, finds out he is in another dimension, and decides to stay not only so he can train, but so he can see if he can get the Kais to help.)

Piccolo looks around at everyone. "Bulma, I suggest you get busy making capsules of everything you can. He had a capsule of CC itself, but anything new you invent I want a capsule of to give him when I leave. That includes upgrades to the GR. Chi-Chi, I think you should start capsulizing food for him. As long as it's in a capsule it'll be perfectly preserved no matter how old it is. I'm sure Gohan would appreciate some of your food when I visit him in six months. Vegeta, like it or not you owe Gohan. I'd appreciate it if you did something to get the Supreme Kai's attention. He may be able to find a way to get me and Gohan back."

Vegeta tilts his head upward in a sign of acceptance. "Hmph. The brat has become a man. Gohan is a true Saiyan unlike his father. I would already do everything in my power to get him back." Everyone looks at Vegeta in surprise but he simply grunts. "Besides, how can I ever defeat him if he's not here to fight?"

At this everyone shakes their heads. For a moment they'd actually believed that Vegeta had changed, but he only wanted to defeat Gohan in battle so he could be the best. Just like with Kakarott. Flying off, everyone leaves the lookout placing the worst responsibility of all on Krillen's shoulders. Telling Chi-Chi about Goku and Gohan.

**The Cherry Hill Temple**

Rei's grandfather is walking the temple grounds humming to himself, and thinking about the huge amount of power he felt when he met the Sailor Senshi (Cough yeah right Cough). He is shocked when he comes across the body of a teen on the back porch. The boy is battered and bruised as if he'd been jumped by a gang and looks as if he barely escaped with his life. Shouting for Rei to help him they bring the body inside where they can tend to his wounds.

"What do you think happened to him grandfather? He looks like he got hit by a truck!" the raven-haired beauty says..

"I'm not sure Rei. We'll find out when he wakes up. With his injuries he shouldn't be waking up any sooner than three days at the least not to mention how long he's going to have to be in bed before he is well enough to move." Shaking his head at the cruelty of the world we live in, he motions for Rei to tilt the boy's head back so he can force feed him some herbal mixtures. After taking giving the boy his most powerful healing draught he calls the hospital to report the boy so that anyone looking for him knows where to find him. He gives them a description and of the boy and his condition as well as telling them about the vibes he got from him. Since the authorities know all about the Sailor Senshi and their enemies, they know that the best place for him to be is at the temple since they can cleanse him once he wakes up and his wounds are healed. Also being in the holy place will keep the energy dormant so it won't take him over and cause him to change into a monster himself. Once they have everything in the computer he hangs up. (Japan recognizes his herbal healing as one of the few that actually work. His methods are secret, passed down only to the people who become monks or priestesses at the temple. However, he also studied to become a doctor before becoming a monk so the trust him to tell them when someone needs an operation. Whenever someone dies it's not because he messed up as his knowledge of herbs create medicines far stronger than any the current medicine can produce. Of course in the DBZ dimension Bulma's re-creation of regen tanks are better than herbs but they don't have those here...)

While Gramps was on the phone working out the particulars with the hospital Rei bandages Gohan's many wounds and tries to tell just how much nega- energy is inside him. She gasps and takes a reflexive step back at the feel of the energy in him. With the amount of energy in his body, he should be dead! Only one of the negaverse's monsters or generals should be able to survive with that much energy inside them! For an instant she wonders if he is an enemy, but quickly disregards the notion since if he was a negaverse general he wouldn't be beat up like this since the only ones who can damage the negaverse are the scouts and there haven't been any monsters since Chaos. Of course the purity she senses from his heart helps too. But even that causes her confusion. She has never met someone with a heart as pure as Gohan's. Not even when the heartsnachers where there did she sense one. His heart practically sings with the holy aura of the temple. The energy radiating from his heart and the Great Fire in the main room are in perfect synchronization. Even more disturbing is the fact that his energy fluctuation didn't change to the fire's, the fire's changed to his! Normally her heart changes to the fire's because it is purer than her heart. No one should have a heart pure enough to influence the holy flame. Deciding that he needs to be watched closely, she notifies the other senshi on her communicator and tells them to come over tomorrow. Heading too her room to go to sleep she stops to say goodnight to Gramps.

"Goodnight Rei." he replies. "Just remember to give him a cup of that medicine every day before you leave for school for the next two weeks. He should be awake around then. I'll handle it on weekends. Then once his wounds are healed we can work on purifying him. That energy was blacker than any I've ever sensed."

Nodding Rei goes to her room and gets in the bed. 'I wonder what kind of readings Ami will get on him tomorrow. It's a good thing that tomorrow is Saturday. We've got the whole day to study him and for me to check the Great Fire to find out who sent these new enemies.'


	2. Waking From Sleep

Chapter 2  
  
'thoughts' "talking" ~Bond~ /telepathy/  
  
Rei walks into the room to check on Gohan and force-feed him some medicine and breakfast. As she approaches, her foot comes down too hard on the floor making a slight noise. Gohan's eyes immediately snap open. Rei gasps and steps back. Gohan looks around wildly, and seeing Rei, jumps up in a fighting position. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
Rei slowly recovers from her shock of him being up this early and speaks. She stutters at first but stops as she starts to calm down. "Y-y- your at t- the Cherry Hill Temple."  
  
Gohan, realizing that her power-level is too low to be a threat, slowly drops his stance. Realizing that he probably scared the girl, he blushes and performs the Son grin, complete with his hand behind his head. "Ummm, sorry about that... I'm not used to waking up in strange places." (He's used to waking up in different places like the lookout after a battle, but they are just different from where he was last awake or conscious, not strange. When he awoke he instantly knew he wasn't home, at CC, or the lookout.)  
  
Rei nods her head, accepting his answer. 'So... he's a fighter.' "That's ok. It's understandable. I'm Rei. A priestess at this temple. Me and my grandfather found you outside and brought you in. You were obviously attacked by someone, and so we gave you some of our herbal mixtures. We didn't expect you to be up for a while yet though."  
  
Gohan looks on in confusion. 'They found me outside? But there's no temple anywhere near the Cell games! ...Well it's a good thing that they gave me herbs. Medicine could kill me considering that it was made for a human's insides and not a Saiyans. There are humans that can't take certain medicines and it was designed for their race! I'd hate to see what it could do to me. Luckily I'm human enough to take the herbs. But they would've done me some damage if I were pure Saiyan like dad. As it is I can take that and my Saiyan genes take them and enhance them...' "I see... thank-you for all you've done. I have to go and let my family know that I'm alright though. I'll be back in an hour or two to see what I can do to repay you." Bowing he turns and begins walking out of the room before turning around and blushing. "Umm... could you show me the way out?"  
  
Rei simply shakes her head and laughs. Yes, I'll show you the way out. And no thanks are necessary. We were glad to help.  
  
As Rei leads Gohan outside, he begins to sense for his mother's ki so he can figure out which direction to head in. When he doesn't sense her, her first reaction is to panic, but he quickly stops that reaction before he can make any noticeable facial expressions. 'Maybe she's at CC talking to Bulma. Bulma did put those ki blockers on the GR so that when anyone training powered up we wouldn't have to check and see if anything's wrong. And if Bulma was in there talking to Vegeta, then I wouldn't be able to sense any of them. I'll just look for Piccolo.' But when he is unable to sense Piccolo, or any of the other Z senshi, Gohan knows that something is definitely wrong. As soon as he is outside, he goes around the corner and flies in the direction of the lookout. 'Come to think of it, why didn't they come and get me? I wasn't hiding my ki, they should've been able to find me easily.' With this thought he speeds up and flies as fast as he can without transforming.  
  
Minutes later, Gohan is confused. He has gone past the place where the lookout belongs several times and it is not there. At first he thought that he was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he passed it, but after several times of turning around, he realized that it just wasn't there. It didn't make any sense. It wasn't destroyed, the ground was still covered with plant life. But then again, that forest wasn't there the last he knew either. He is startled out of his thoughts when a purple man with a mohawk appears in front of him. (Yes, it's Shin.)  
  
"Hello." says the man in a strange voice. "I have been looking for you. You are Son Gohan, correct?"  
  
Gohan looks at him suspiciously and takes a fighting stance. "That's right. What do you want?"  
  
The man smiles mysteriously. "Don't worry Gohan, I'm not here to fight. I have been looking for you at the request of the Northern Kai. I believe that you know him as King Kai. He trained your father in the art of Kaioken I believe?"  
  
Gohan drops out of his stance and looks at the man questioningly. "Who are you?"  
  
The purple man puts out a hand. "I am the Supreme Kai. I watch over the entire universe. But you may call me Shin."  
  
Gohan grasps his hand firmly. "So..."  
  
Shin chuckles. "I believe that your wondering why you can't find the lookout or any of your friends?" After watching Gohan nod, he continues. "That is because you are no longer in your own dimension. I am told that you are quite intelligent so I'm sure you'll be able to understand. Now, as you know, man has always wondered about the possibility of different dimensions. Places where history was different because people made different choices. What you don't know is that unlike most people think, there are not millions or billions of different dimensions, but an infinite number. There is a different dimension for every possible possibility. What if you made a left instead of a right when you went around the block? There's a different dimension for that. What if instead of eating you steak first, you ate your chicken? There's a dimension for that. Now some would say that you must end all of the possibilities because every universe has an ending. But that's not true. Say one universe ended in 650,000 billion years. Well there would be another dimension where the possibility of the universe died in 750,000 billion years. There is a dimension where the possibility of the universe never ending exists. And then there are different variations of that universe. Infinite actually, since those universes don't end there is always another possibility. Even if it is only the different of a single ant or fly."  
  
"Anyway, each of these universes has it's own set of Kai's. We all work together when necessary so that the multiverse doesn't fall apart when something big happens. All of the Supreme Kai's have the ability to travel between dimensions, except of course the ones in the dimensions where the variation is that they don't have that ability. It is rarely used however. The last time it was used was when a creature called Majin Buu was released. Millions of billions of dimensions had one. That is why he was so deadly. Only a few Kai's had the power to stop him and even then there would be other dimensions where he was more powerful than those few. Your dimension was one of those. Now apparently a kai or someone with the power of a kai has pulled you from your dimension. Either way this person must be destroyed. If it is someone with the power of a kai he/she/it must be destroyed because bringing someone between dimensions destroys other dimensions. It is only possible for someone to transport themselves through dimensions without destroying other dimensions. And the problem is, the more powerful the person being transported, the more damage. The person who did this has destroyed countless dimensions to pull you through. Including the one your "Mirai Trunks" was from. It's a shame really. Because of the time difference when traveling between dimensions, he had just arrived at CC after killing his androids when his dimension was utterly, irreversibly, destroyed.  
  
Gohan instantly is overcome with rage at the thought, but with great self- control manages to hold his power inside instead of blasting everything in sight. His aura however does explode outwards and little bolts of ki are going in every direction destroying anything they touch causing the Supreme Kai to back up a little. (AN: Yes, they are still in the air, but remember I said this dimension had a forest where the lookout would be. So basically the trees are getting hit.) Shin stops, giving Gohan a little time to come to grips with what he just said. After Gohan nods he continues. "I am sorry Gohan, but it is impossible to bring you home. However, I can do one thing for you. In 6 months I am going to lend some of my power to Shenron. This will allow him and Porunga to send Piccolo here with you. In the meantime I am going to create a lookout here. It will have everything your lookout had and will be unable to be found by anyone not welcomed by you, Piccolo, this universes Supreme Kai, or whoever its guardian becomes when you and Piccolo are gone. It will have one slight alteration however. The gravity in the time chamber will be subject to the will of the one using it, and it can have different G's set for different people at the same time. The whether will remain up to the room, but it will go no higher or lower than your body can take. That will also be different for each person at the same time if necessary. There will be no time limit to how long you can stay in, so you can use it as much as you like. Also you will not age when you are inside, so you have nothing to worry about. Unfortunately, I can't enhance the time relation any more than 3 years to a single day so it will be like yours at home in that respect. Hopefully you won't ever have to use it, but if you do... it's the best I can give you.  
  
Gohan nods at Shin. He has heard everything he said, but that won't fully sink in until later since he is still thinking about the fact that he cannot get home. Fighting back tears that seem to want to spill out, he looks directly at Shin. "What am I going to do? How am I going to find the one who did this to me?"  
  
Shin slowly shakes his head. "I'm sorry Gohan, but I don't know. The best I can say is that he'll find you. Anyone who could bring you through dimensions will find you sooner or later. Just try not to bring attention to yourself. You can go around helping, I know this version of earth could use it, but try to keep your identity a secret. People here are used to people flying around and throwing energy, but they have all been evil. The only good people with powers here are girls who can use elemental power. There is one man, but he doesn't seem to be able to access his magic enough to throw anything but magically enhanced roses. Oh and before I forget, the lookout will have some food for you when it is complete. The me in this dimension will start on it tomorrow. This world already has problems feeding its population. It couldn't feed you for long without killing many people so there will be a magical fridge filled with food waiting to be cooked on the lookout just like in the time chamber.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Gohan thanks the kai and heads back to the temple. 'I guess it's a good thing I spent time with Vegeta in the chamber. Without his influence I wouldn't be able to handle a situation like this. I didn't always agree with him, but there were times when he made sense. And right now I'm gonna do exactly what he would. I'm gonna find the son of a bitch did this to me and I'm gonna tear him apart!'  
  
His anger causes him to slightly speed up, and he gets to the city quickly. When he comes in sight of the temple (he is too high for anyone to see clearly. He would look so small to people they would think he was a plane) he looks around before landing. He is about to walk in when he stops himself. 'Wait a minute, I'd better calm down first. These people didn't do anything to me, they helped me. Of course, I would have been fine without their help, but they didn't know that. I'm not angry at them and I need to make sure I don't take my anger out on them.' After taking several deep breaths, he raises his hand to knock.  
  
Rei is meditating when she hears several knocks on the door. Calmly getting up she heads to the door and opens it to find the boy from before there. 'Well what do you know! He actually came back. I thought he was lying. They usually just run off.' "Hello. Nice to see you again." 


	3. Introduction to a New Home

**Chapter 3**

**Important AN: **To so many of my reviewers: No. Gohan is not 11 or 14 or whatever numbers you gave. In the American version he was 11 when he fought Cell and that was because of 1 year in the time chamber. He only went in once in the show. My time chamber is three years and he went in twice. So add 2 more years with Goku making him 13 and the three with Vegeta making him 16! Sorry for any confusion. Also, Cell would obviously have to be much stronger to face up to a Goku that trained for three years and a Vegeta who trained for 6 (3 w/ Trunks and 3 w/ Gohan) not to mention an SSJ1 Gohan who had 6 years. Luna

**HappyTree Firiend:** Shin said Gohan was intelligent and went into detail because of a mistake my sister made when she beta read the chapter. It was meant to be he was intelligent enough to understand it so he explained it to him. I uploaded the revision today.

'thoughts'  
"talking"  
/telepathy/

**AN:** Anything with an asterisk on either end is either a memory, a vision, or an action. Picture a bright flash of white before and after whatever comes in between the two 's. Well, if it's a memory or vision anyway. Ex: Blah blah blah. Or Sigh. There is a flash before the first blah and after the last blah. Oh, and Chad doesn't exist in this fic.)

Gohan scratches his head sheepishly. "Ummm, do you know where I could find a place to stay?"

Rei looks puzzled and pauses for a moment to register what he said. 'I thought he said he was going to tell his family that he was alright?' "Don't you have anywhere to go? I thought you were going to see your family before you came back?"

Gohan panics for a moment but his training with Piccolo keeps any emotion from showing on his face. (Showing emotion to an enemy can be deadly so he was trained to keep his emotions from showing.) 'Shoot I forgot about that! Wait a minute... didn't Shin say something?' "People here are used to people flying around and throwing energy, but they have all been evil." "I was attacked by some flying guy... I guess he thought I was dead so he left me where you found me. My family is gone though..."

Rei's face loses her confusion instantly. 'That's why he was full of nega- energy! Still doesn't explain why he was able to survive it though...' "Oh. I'm sorry. I guess you didn't know they were gone." Gohan shakes his head and she continues. "Well, you could stay here actually."

Gohan immediately begins shaking his head rapidly. "Nonononono. I couldn't possibly do that. I have already imposed on you too much as it is. If you gave me a place to stay here permanently I'd never be able to repay you and I am already in your debt."

"It's okay! You can stay. We need some help around here anyway. My grandfather was about to put an ad in the paper for a live in helper. Our last one just got married and this place is too big for just the two of us to take care of. That is, unless you can't stay here for religious reasons or something like that. I mean if your Christian or something you probably couldn't stay at a Shinto temple." 'Besides, it'll be easier for Ami to get a reading on him if he's here. And I still want to know why the fire reacts the way it does around him.' (AN: It is a Shinto temple right? If I get and details wrong please let me know. My e-mail is below.)

Gohan sighs and thinks it over. 'Well, I can't sleep at the lookout. Whoever is after me would eventually find me and I don't think the Supreme Kai has time to come down and fix it every time I get attacked. At least here I could convince them that it would be a better fight if we fought in the open so we could head where it wouldn't do any damage. The lookout is already in the open.' "Alright. I'll stay here for now."

Rei nods her head firmly. "Good." "Whew, I thought I lost him for a minute there!' "Alright, I guess I'll tell Gramps to cancel those ads in the paper when he gets back. Anyway, I'll show you around, and when you're ready I'll show you where you'll be working for awhile."

Rei begins taking Gohan around the pointing out the various rooms for training, new initiates for the temple (not that there have been any people wanting to be monks or priestesses for a while), and the different entrances. "This is my room, and that is my grandfather's room. Your room is over here." She takes him down a long hallway and into a large room. "This is the great fire."

Gohan looks at the fire closely feeling a strange force emanating from it. Extending his senses, he is shocked to find that the flame actually had a ki signal! 'That's strange...' "Hey Rei, how long has that fire been there?"

Rei nods knowingly at Gohan's question. "Everyone asks that the first time they see it. I think that it must have a sort of ancient feel to it. Actually no one knows how long the flame was here. At first it was just housed by a small rock shrine when people found it and then the temple was built around it. There's a legend about it, but I don't know it that well. My grandfather would be able to tell you though." 'Come to think of it, why can the flame do what it does? Maybe I should ask gramps about that legend myself...' "Anyway, that's the last of the tour."

Gohan looks at Rei with a puzzled look on his face. "But what about that room near the back entrance? You never showed me that. Or is it off limits?"

Rei smiles and shakes her head. "No, it's not off limits. That is where you will be working. It's the old dojo. It hasn't been used for years. It should take about a month to clean it all out."

"A month huh?" Gohan says. "Well, I'd better get started then." He nods at Rei and heads to the room to clean.

Rei meanwhile is standing there staring at his retreating form. 'Why is he working already? He's only just recovered from some very serious injuries!' Muttering to herself about men and their ego's she heads to the phone to call Ami over to see what kind of readings she can get n Gohan and the fire.In the old dojo with Gohan...

Looking around the room Gohan finds the worst mess he's ever seen. 'Mom would never let the house get this dirty. Not even Bulma's lab is as messed up as this!' "Achoo!" 'Or as dusty either.' Sigh. 'Well, I'd better get started.'

**Back to Rei...**

"Ami? Yeah it's me. You should come over here. I want you to see what kind of reading you'll get on this guy." Pause. "No, no, no, nothing like that. It's just that he was infested with an awful lot of nega-energy and I want to know how he managed to survive." Pause. "No, he doesn't seem to have any side effects, but at all. And the thing is, the only times I've felt that much nega-energy in a person who wasn't from the negaverse was when Darien and Rini were brainwashed." Pause. "Yeah I know they recovered but they have magical energy to help them." Pause. "Alright. I'll be in the fire room. Let me know when you get here before you try to take any readings though." Pause. "Okay, bye."

After hanging up from Ami, Rei goes to the great fire. "Great fire! Please show me who our enemy is!" Her mental image of the fire wavers and goes dark. Suddenly stars appear. She is flying through space far past earth. Foreign planets, moons, and stars appear. Then, a black hole suddenly appears in her vision. She is going down inside it. Deep into the darkness. And she sees...

"Hey, Rei! Snap out of it!" Rei is sucked backwards out of the black hole and the vision is gone. "Kami Ami! Don't shout like that when I'm meditating!" Rei shouts. "Sorry Rei, but you said to let you know when I got here and you were out of it for a while. I figured you might be getting lost in the trance." Ami says.

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just doing a reading on the enemy and I felt like I was close..." Ami immediately looks up. "Enemy? But there aren't any more enemies! Even Setsuna said that!" (**AN:** Did she? If she didn't then she did here.)

"I know, but this guy was full of nega-energy! I felt it Ami! Besides, that was what was supposed to happen, but then what if our knowing is what made the enemies come? If we didn't know we would've kept training. And by the time a stronger enemy came we would've been too strong for them and they might have given up and looked for weaker opponents without even really fighting. But since we stopped training, we haven't gotten stronger and so they're stronger." Rei says.

Ami's faced is filled with shock. "Of course... The classic paradox. Because you know something is going to happen, you end up making it not happen. Like knowing you'll win a fight before you fight! That's not good Rei. We're gonna have to talk to Setsuna about this."

Rei nods her agreement. "I know. That's why I want you to get a reading on this guy. He shouldn't have survived that much nega-energy. Not without being cleansed by Usagi at least. Oh, and you know that when I can feel the pulse of the fire's energy right? Well when people come here the pulse of their heart changes to the pulse of the flame. Well, for the first time when a person came in, the fire changed it's pulse to his! I don't know why it did that and I don't like not knowing things about my temple."

Ami sighs and nods her head. "Alright Rei, I'll see what kind of scan I can get on him. Hopefully he just has a pure heart and the fire reacted to it."

"Thanks Ami." Rei says. They leave the room and head over to Gohan in the old dojo.


	4. Prelude to a Fight

Chapter 4  
  
'thoughts' "talking" Bond /telepathy/  
  
Anything with a on either end is either a memory, a vision, or an action. Picture a bright flash of white before and after whatever comes in between the two 's. Ex: Blah blah blah. Or Sigh. There is a flash before the first blah and after the last blah.  
  
Gohan has already started taking down old weapon cases from off the wall. A moment ago he felt an increase in the ki inside of the flame, but it went back down a minute later. He has long ago taken off his shirt so that it won't stick to him when he sweats. Facing the wall and stretching, he stops suddenly when he hears a gasp. He instantly turns around to see who is there and sees Rei and a blue haired girl with her.  
  
Rei and Ami both blush and try not to stare. Unfortunately, not even the shyest of the scouts can't help but eye Gohan hungrily. Standing there together, they look to Gohan like two angels of ice and fire. 'Ice and fire? Now where did that thought come from?' As Rei and Ami get themselves together, Gohan remembers his manners. Bowing to the two he looks at Ami and speaks. "Hello. Sorry I startled you. My name is Gohan."  
  
Ami looks at Rei quizzically. "I thought you said he had some serious injuries a day ago?" 'Whew, good thing I took off my visor and put it in my pocket before he saw me.'  
  
Rei looks shocked herself. She at least expected to see scars or something. Not this... perfection. It's almost like he wasn't injured at all! "He was, I don't get it. Even with an accelerated healing rate like he said he had, and our special medicine, he should at least have scabs, or a scar, or something! Wait a minute, isn't that one on his arm?"  
  
Gohan immediately interrupts. "That wasn't from whatever did this to me. I got that from a fight before that happened. 'Wait a minute... I should've just let them think that it was from that. After all the Supreme Kai did say to lay low. Most normal people don't have scars like that on their arms, and if they do they usually have trouble using it... Damn!'  
  
Ami comes up close to get a better look. "So you say you have a high healing rate?"  
  
Gohan nods. "I don't have any other way to explain it."  
  
Ami nods thoughtfully. "I see... that's lucky for you then. Without it you might have died before Rei and Gramps helped you."  
  
Gohan shakes his head. "No. That guy thought I was dead and left. As long as no one tried to kill me for some reason, I would've been fine if they left me out there. I've come back from worse than this."  
  
Rei's head snaps around at Gohan. "What do you mean you've come back from worse than this?"  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that he was trained to hide his emotions, his face would have looked like a deer caught in headlights. At least, that's how he felt. Damn! I just did it again! Why do I keep answering questions before I think about what I say? Well, I've never had to hide anything before. I guess it'll be harder than I thought to lay low. I've never lied before in my life. It'll be difficult to keep them from being able to tell when I lie. At least, not until I get used to it.' "Well, I was worse than this when I survived the fall I had once. We lived in the mountains you see, so one day I was out playing when I was younger and I must've been on weak ground because it fell right out from under me and I fell a couple hundred feet. Almost every bone in my body was broken and he doctors said it was a miracle that I survived. Even my fast healing rate couldn't have helped me if I had died on impact."  
  
Now Ami snaps her head around at Gohan. "You survived a fall of a couple hundred feet?"  
  
Gohan looks at her confused. "Yeah." 'Hmm, that's funny. I could've sworn that Krillen could take that much when he was training with my dad under Roshi. If he could take that then, then it should be possible... All I did was add a little to when Piccolo threw me off the mountain when we were training for Vegeta and Nappa...'  
  
Ami and Rei share a look. 'I knew there was something strange about this guy!' Rei thinks. 'The gods actually looked out for him when he fell and gave him a high healing rate so he would be harder to kill... At least, I think it was the gods. It must've been. He's too good for it to be anything else...'  
  
Gohan looks back and forth between the two. "Umm, are you two okay? W-why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
Ami tilts her head to the side. "Gohan, you wouldn't mind if I gave you a little check-up do you?" she says in her sweetest voice.  
  
The sudden change in her voice makes Gohan uneasy. He's never heard a girl talk like that before, but something tells him that when a girl talks like that, it can't be good. "N-n-no. Umm, I d-d-don't think so."  
  
Ami instantly smiles. "Great! Just stand still. Pulling her visor out of her pocket, she puts it on and is about to scan Gohan when he shouts "No!" very loudly. Shocked she looks at him with a confused look on his face.  
  
What is that thing?" Gohan asks. 'I can't let her get a scan of my power. For some reason I can't seem to hold it down as much as I could back home. I don't know why, but it only seems to happen around that fire...'  
  
"Oh it's just a scanner." Rei says hurriedly. "It scans your body and looks to see that everything is in the proper position and working properly.  
  
At this Gohan's eyes get even wider. 'I can't let them use that! While I do have some human insides in me, I have Saiyan ones too! I still remember the shock Bulma felt when she saw that I actually had two hearts! I guess Saiyans need two to handle the strain of the power we use. It also helps with balance to have both sides of your body weigh the same instead of the side with your heart being heavier than the other side... To think what they would think when they saw those...' "Umm, you can't do that. The umm, energy it would have to send out to look inside me, well, I'm allergic. I can't take energy from machines for some reason. At least, not when that energy is aimed at me. If it's just in the air around me it's okay, but when it's aimed at me... I dunno. The doctors still can't figure it out."  
  
Ami looks skeptical, but she relents and puts the visor down. 'damn there went that idea. He's probably lying, I've never heard of such a problem, but if he's telling the truth... I can't take the chance.'  
  
Sighing, she is about to ask him something else when a familiar beeping noise sounds. Looking at each other Rei and Ami quickly make an excuse about having to leave before running out. Once outside, they answer their communicators. It's Lita. "Hurry up and get down here guys! Monster in the park!" Immediately they transform and start running.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan feels a surge of energy from the two. 'I wonder where they're going... Then feeling a similar surge farther away, along with another surge from another power. 'That power! It's the same dark energy that I was filled with! I'd better check this out.' Instantly dropping the equipment he was repairing, he takes off out the window and is surrounded by a familiar golden glow before heading towards the power he feels, careful to remain behind Rei and Ami. 'I want to know what they have to do with this power.' Flying higher so he won't be seen, he carefully follows the two. 


	5. The First Attack

**TDMaster:** Thanks for your review. It made me realize that I uploaded my old, unedited file. Here is the one with the corrections. But as for the talking animals thing, yes I know and I was only referring to the one who can't talk like Icarus. Not Puar or Oolong or the others like them.  
  
**AN:** I know I said that I would replace the old chapter, but some people reviewed it and I would like them to be able to review this chapter, so I didn't.

**Chapter 5**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
Bond  
/Telepathy/  
  
Anything with a on either end is either a memory, a vision, or an action. Picture a bright flash of white before and after whatever comes in between the two 's. Ex: Blah blah blah. Or Sigh. There is a flash before the first blah and after the last blah.  
  
"Rooarrrr!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Lita! Watch out!"  
  
Rei and Ami run up to the scene to see Mina running from a dragon like creature. "Rei, you start firing at that thing while I try to find a weak spot."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rei begins firing at the creature and it instantly turns around and charges at her.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" The area is instantly covered in a deep mist and Gohan is having trouble seeing what is going on. Rei tries to run away from the monster, but unfortunately she has just as much trouble seeing as the monster. In the end she ends up running in circles. The monster on the other hand, can hear Rei's footsteps and starts closing in. Gohan instantly drops out of the sky and forces out his ki flame to blow the fog away.  
  
When the air clears, all motion stops. The monster not being very intelligent, stares at Gohan trying to decide what to do. The scouts are trying to decide whose side this newcomer is on (if any). Gohan meanwhile, is trying to decide whether or not the dragon is full of dark energy like he was and it's controlling the dragon, or if it's completely a creature of the darkness, and he should destroy it.  
  
They all come to a decision at the same time. The monster decides that this golden being is with the senshi, and even if he isn't, that he'll make a nice snack. The senshi decide that since the dragon stopped moving, that the golden figure is it's master and it's waiting for orders. Gohan decides to try and cleanse the dragon and if it is a total creature of darkness, that clearing the darkness out of it will kill it anyway.  
  
The dragon breathes a stream of nega-energy at Gohan, just as the senshi fire all their attacks (inner and outer senshi) at him. Gohan throws up a ki shield to block the attacks. However, something strange happens. The senshi's attacks merge, but that's nothing new. What's shocking is that just as the two attacks (the senshi's merged one and the dragon's) strike the shield, they merge into a much stronger attack, causing a huge cloud of dust to gather.  
  
Once again, all movement stops. Even the dragon is intelligent enough to know that this shouldn't happen. Gohan however doesn't make the same mistake twice. He instantly leaps from the dust cloud and onto the dragon's head and erects a ki field around them to keep the senshi's attacks out, and the dragon's attacks in.  
  
The senshi keep attacking, not realizing that it's useless, and the dragon begins to thrash wildly as Gohan begins cleansing the nega-energy from it. The senshi stop their attack hoping that maybe the two got into an argument and will kill each other.  
  
The dragon's thrashing slowly dies down and Gohan doesn't have to try as hard to stay on its head. Finally, the last of the nega-energy dissipates from the dragon's body and it lies completely still.  
  
The senshi stand tense not sure what they should do, and Gohan tentatively lowers the ki shield. He is about to approach the senshi when the dragon begins to stir. When they see the dragon's eye open Hauraka immediately fires an attack at it. Gohan leaps in the way and blocks it with his arms. "What are you doing? It's not under their control anymore! I cleansed the dark energy it had. Its okay now."  
  
Hauraka looks at Gohan like he's crazy. "Are you insane!? That's a dragon! It's dangerous! If we don't kill that thing now, it'll kill hundreds of people! Besides, why should we trust you? We have no idea who you are!"  
  
At this Gohan's eyebrows raise. "Who I am doesn't matter! I just saved your lives! Besides, I don't see you telling me who you are."  
  
Haruka's eyes narrow. "Saved our lives! Ha! We've been fighting monsters like this one for years. We don't need some wannabe super hero around. Especially one who thinks he 'saved' our lives. Trust me, we are more powerful than you think. If we couldn't handle that monster, and we could, than neither could a wannabe like you. Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Who. Are. You."  
  
Gohan narrows his eyes as well. "Someone who doesn't care about your threats. I just want you to leave the dragon alone. If not, I may let you get killed next time." He heads over towards the dragon and speaks to it telepathically. **1 **Follow me. I'll take you somewhere where you don't have to worry about being attacked. Rising into the air, he turns and looks back at Hauraka. "Oh, and something for you to think about. If I wasn't stronger than you, how did I take an attack from all of you and the dragon at the same time?" He then looks at the other Senshi. "I don't have anything against you guys, you stopped attacking once the dragon was no longer a threat. But you might want to make sure your friend stops attacking innocent animals. Next time I might get angry." With one last angry look at Hauraka, he turns around and blasts off with the dragon close behind. (AN: He's going slow. At least, slow for him, fast for everyone else.)  
  
The Senshi all turn and look at Hauraka. Usagi is the first to speak. "Hauraka! What did you just do!"  
  
Hauraka looks at Usagi slightly confused. "What do you mean Princess?"  
  
"I mean you badgering him. Seeing what he did with that dragon, he obviously isn't an enemy. In fact if you had paid attention you would have heard Rei trying to tell you to leave him alone because she sensed that his heart was pure and that all traces on Nega-energy in the dragon were gone. As for it being a monster, perhaps you didn't know but there were plenty of dragons on Mars. Where do you think earthling's legends of dragons came from? They didn't forget everything about their past with the Silver Millennium you know. After all, they do have those legends about the Princess of the Moon. **2 **And they do call Darien's palace the Lost Kingdom of Atlantis. I could have easily transported that dragon to mars. I'm sure it would have been very happy there. Now I have no idea where it is and who our mysterious ally is. I suggest you learn to stop being so hostile. Besides, he was really cute." Usagi says.**3**  
  
"Usagi!" All of the senshi shout.  
  
A giggling Usagi runs while the senshi chase her, only to bump into something hard. Looking up she sees the face of none other than Darien.  
  
Looking down at Usagi, Darien chuckles. "My odango isn't about to find a new muffin is she?" he says with a smirk.  
  
"Oh Darien stop it." She says and punches him in the arm. "Actually I was thinking more on the lines of Rei, Ami, Lita, or Mina."  
  
As the girls blush, Darien steps forward. "I do have one thing to say. Rei, you said he had a pure heart. If that is so, then why didn't he get attacked back when the heartsnatchers were around? The only thing I can think of is that he wasn't around then, but he looks too old for that. I suspect he's an alien and wasn't on the planet. I'd like to know where he came from."  
  
At this the girls get quiet. Setsuna looks around before speaking. "Normally it would be against the rules to tell you anything, but since there weren't supposed to be anymore enemies, I can only assume his presence caused it. I'll check on things and let you know what I find out. In the meantime, Hauraka, leave him be. You really are too suspicious. And I'm warning you now, if you don't stop going off on people without asking questions first, you're going to get hurt. That is certain. There is nothing wrong with being cautious, but you go overboard. I hope the future I saw for you doesn't come to pass, but if it does, it will be entirely your fault. What that future is I cannot say, but it wasn't good." With that she teleports to the time gates to check on this mysterious person who doesn't belong.  
  
A man in the shadows narrows his eyes. "So we have a new enemy. And this one uses ki no less. Perhaps it's time to send out Veela. She's been itching for a fight. And she should be able to get rid of this nuisance fairly quickly as well." Turning around, he pauses for a moment as if concentrating, and disappears.

**1 **I know on the show when he talks to animals he speaks in English or whatever language you watch it in, but how could the animal understand everything he said if he spoke in any human language? Sure maybe a few commands would be learned like we teach our dogs and cats, but full complete sentences? Not likely. I say he uses his telepathy subconsciously. (At least until he learned to control it in the time chamber with Vegeta.) And yes Saiyans are telepathic. Vegeta and Nappa spoke telepathically on that planet they stopped at on their way to earth. There was also a scene where Gohan had left Piccolo's training and he had just left the orphans. He was close to home when he decided to return to Piccolo. He said "Don't worry mom, I'll be home soon." He was too far away for her to hear him, but he subconsciously sent it to her via telepathy and she stopped drying the dishes and ran to the window looking for him. Whew, long AN.}  
  
**2 **Didn't they have that in the show? The silver millennium was a legend that was well known but only the Senshi knew it was real?  
  
**3 **Now that last line is the Usagi we all know!  
  
AN: short I know, but this was a good place to stop. Don't worry, I'll update more somewhere between Friday and Sunday. Questions, e-mail me at


	6. Post Battle Activities

**Chapter Six**

**AN:** Hi guys. I know I said I would update by Sunday but my computer had a virus so I had to wait. This chapter will probably be even shorter than the last (not sure yet) because I didn't update my other fic (One Last Chance) due to the virus and I can't let it go any longer than it has. Sorry, but the virus wasn't my fault. I'm not the only one who uses this computer...  
  
Gohan is heading towards the lookout when Shin suddenly appears in front of him. "Hello Gohan. I have finished the lookout. However, it seems that I was unable to use the magic required to cause you not to age when inside the time chamber. So, instead I added a mystical transmitter. This will allow you to call people from all Otherworld to train with them. I have spoken to the other me in your home dimension and he has suggested that you train with someone called Pikon. He has apparently found a way to use his ki to make elemental attacks. This could be useful since the enemies here seem to be more elemental based. It would be a great advantage to use an element of the opposite of you opponent if you were close in strength. And since you are a Saiyan, you have no element being neutral like most races in your dimension."  
  
"Thanks Shin." Gohan replies. "But could you do me one more favor? If it's not too imposing on you I mean."  
  
Shin shakes his head and laughs. "Actually I'd rather do favors for you than anything else. My advisor is a man named Kibito. He doesn't like it when I try new things with my magical abilities. He doesn't seem to understand that I can't get close to the levels of the ancient kais without experimenting. Using the magic I just did to create that lookout and everything inside for you was actually quite invigorating. I haven't had the chance to experiment with my magic so much in centuries. And even better, I won't have to listen to Kibito complain for millennia for every new thing I try. If you want something I just blow it off as a 'multiversal necessity' and he can't say a thing. While he can't actually command me to not do anything, hearing him complain for millennia does get annoying. So, what do need?"  
  
"That's great then. Well, what I need is a sort of natural habitat for the animals that I cleanse. Could I have a small planet in there that is protected from what goes on in the room? Sort of like the planet King Kai has in Otherworld but bigger? My dad told me that he could walk around it with a few steps." Gohan says.  
  
Shin looks thoughtful. "Hmmm, a planet impervious to what goes on around it. That means a magical barrier protecting it from the temperature changes, a field to block all stray blasts. Of course my skill isn't high enough to make one powerful enough to block a direct hit so you'll have to be careful with high-powered beams... This could be interesting. I assume you want to keep that dragon there? Alright. I'll send him to my planet until I'm done." He gives a surprisingly Saiyan-like smirk. "I'm sure Kibito will have a lot of fun with this one!" Using IM (Instantaneous Movement: The technique he used that doesn't need a ki signal to lock onto but uses up more energy) he transports the dragon to the Kai planet and then himself to the door of the HTC and goes in. **1**  
  
Gohan blinks before flying to the Hikawa Shrine. 'I've got to learn that technique. That wasn't IT.'

**Back at the Park**

The scouts stop arguing and look at Darien. "Why do you think he's an alien?" Serena says.  
  
Darien and the others sweatdrop while the outers shanke their heads and leave. "Hello? Usagi? Does flying around, taking our attacks and the monsters not ring a bell?" Rei says.  
  
Usagi whirls around and looks at Rei angry. "Well excuse me but I just thought that maybe since we are human maybe other can do it? Hello? Rei? Does us discovering magic in the silver millennium ring a bell? Maybe someone else can discover it to?"  
  
"Oooo. Looks like she has you this time Rei. Are you sure you want to keep going? I think you might loose this time." Mina says.  
  
Rei looks at Mina eyes flashing. "I never loose." Turning back to Usagi she smirks before speaking. "Did you forget, Usagi? We aren't human. We were just reincarnated through humans. We're like test tube babies. If we were human, we'd all have to be Sailor Earths."  
  
"Check that. Rei has the upper hand, yet again." Lita says.  
  
Ami for once steps in. "Look, I'm tired of hearing you to arguing all the time! You're acting like you're married or something! And I know neither of you are gay not to mention Chibi Usa, so both of you stop. (Sorry, no yuri here guys.) And actually, you're both right and wrong. Our DNA is completely human, but our souls remain what they were which is why our power works for us. It is also why our full power drains us so much when we go into our princess forms. Perhaps our magic will eventually get strong enough to change our DNA back, but as of now we are both human and alien. Also, because of you two arguing and shouting you scared me for a second. I had a reading on the golden guy and when I jumped I hit the wrong button deleting all information I had on him."  
  
Now Rei and Usagi both sweatdrop. "Oh well, at least I was right." Rei says.  
  
"What! Ami just said I was right!" Usagi yells.  
  
"No way Usagi! If your DNA is human than so are you!" Rei yells back.  
  
"You soul is more who you are than anything!" Usagi yells.  
  
Of course we all know how it ends, two red tongues sticking out at each other.  
  
Eventually, the scouts go home not thinking about how the two attack missed. They'll probably remember in the morning, but as of now, they're too busy thinking about how immature Rei and Usagi can still be, even after all this time.  
  
**AN:** I know you probably all hate me for these short chapters, but don't worry. I'm not getting lazy or writers block. (Though the latter may eventually come.) It's just that when things go bad at home, they go bad back to back. The good thing is, once they clear up, they usually stay clear for a long time. So I should shortly be back to normal and than better than normal. I'm sure you're all waiting for that and so am I. After all, I'd like to know where this fic is going myself. I have the end planned out but how to get there... We'll see. R & R!  
  
**1:** The HTC is sort of a pocket in between dimensions. That's why time runs different, there is nothing but space except for what is brought in ex: the room and food they eat, and also why you can't sense anyone inside.


	7. The Fire Elemental

**Chapter Seven**

**Re-Uploaded Version With Italics for Telepathy**

Once Gohan is above the Hikawa Shrine (someone please tell me if that's the right name) he drops down and enters the fire room.**1** Landing in front of the flame he meditates and places his concentration on the flame. 'I must find out what this presence is that I feel in this fire. Who knows what it could be?' _Hey! Whatever you are in there! Talk to me!_

Recieving no answer he gets irritated. _Don't play aroung with me. I'm not as naive as that girl Rei. If you're good enough to send her visions then you're good enough for simple talking back and forth. And I know you're in there. I can sense you._

_Hahahahahahahahaha. So little mortal. Someone has finaly found me. The being says. It has an incredibly powerful deep mental voice. Tell me, who are you? And what do you want?_

Gohan, shocked at the mental strengh of the being inside the flame pauses for a second before answering. _I am Gohan. I want to know who you are, what you know about the enemy those girls are facing, how you know so much, and why you are helping those girls._

_HAHAHAHA! A mere mortal thinks he can question a **god**!? Hahahaha. Foolish. However, it has been some time since I've had communication with anyone and you amuse me so I'll humour you for now. Just don't get too cocky._ The being says.

Gohan mentaly smirks at the being. _Hmph. A god you say? You're no god. The closest thing there is to a god that I've seen are the kai's and even they aren't gods. And you certainly wouldn't be in that fire if you were one. As for me being a mortal, I don't know if you have the kai's ability of never aging or not, but even if you do, you can still be killed. After all, even a kai can die._

_Well well well. The being says with admiration in its voice. A mortal that actually knows something. And that little secret about the kai's being able to die... I must congradulate you on figuring **that** one out. It's a closely guarded secret of theirs._ He chuckles again before speaking. _So little mortal, you asked me three questions. Well, I'm feeling nice today and since you **did** save the life of my little pyrefly I'll satisfy some of your curiosity. I show the girl what I do because she is an elemental. One of my element. It is my pleasure to aid one of my elementals whenever they are in need. But even more so now because the one they face is the bane of all who cherish free will. He would enslave even me and my kind if he could. And if he is not stopped he will soon be able to. I am the only on of my kind who still has contact with his or her elemental. The others of my kind have not been contacted by anyone of their element. As for elements, everyone is made up of several elements, however there are a special few who are made up of one. These are elementals. Rei is one of fire. You however seem to be an extroadinary exception. You are completely neutral. Not one single element seems to reside within your body, mind, or soul. That is interesting. Not to mention the fact that you spoke to the supreme kai and are from an entirely different dimension. You also seem to posess the ability to harness your life-force as raw destructive energy. It is for this reason that I want to ask you something. I want you to help the girls fight._

Gohan suddenly is on his guard. _How did you know all that? And why are you so anxious to have me help fight. Why don't you help them yourself?_

The being snarls with impatience. _I know because even though your barriers are excellent for a mortal and perhaps even a kami, they are pathetic compared to my mental ability. Also because I am **trapped** in this flame as you so kindly implied before when you showed that you knew I wasn't a god._

Gohan once again smirks mentally at the being. _That's what I wanted you to admit. However, if you want me to help these pathetic girls you'll have to help me in return. You said my barriers were pathetic compared to your mental ability and I can tell by probing your barriers that it is true. As much as I hate to admit it, there is no use denying it. Therefore you are to teach me all you know about mental abilities, or the girls are on their own._

_As you wish._ The being grumbles. _But I won't make it easy for you. If you're going to learn my techniques, then you're going to work for it!_

Gohan simply laughs. _Of course. I didn't expect anything less. Besides, I love a challenge. And guess what? There is one trick I do know and you don't. The invisible barrier. If you had read all of my mind you would have **known** what I was going to ask. But then, you didn't think that I could hide anything that good, did you._

_Silence!_ The being roars. _You first task is to breach the first level of my mental barriers. Behind it will be the first piece of information you will seek. My name._

**1** They have to have an opening in the ceiling for the smoke from the flame. I know the show doesn't have it, but in the show there's also no smoke for some reason.

**AN:** Short I know, but it was a fast update right? Longer ones to come! I have more already written down on paper just waiting to be typed, but this is just such a good place to stop that I can't help myself. Don't worry though, I'll update before friday. Oh! And the first person who guesses the name of my elemental wins a prize. What that prize is I'm not sure yet, but you'll probably get to be the first enemy that Gohan fights after Veela. Just imagine, you get to make Gohan actually power up a little in his SSJ form! (Not to mention that for any Senshi haters you'll beat up the scouts a little bit.) But not to worry senshi fans! The scouts will be getting stronger, just not as strong as Gohan. Sorry, but I just happen to see Saiyans as the most powerful force in the universe. And don't expect them to jump up in power quick either. Gohan is half saiyan and a year of training under Piccolo only made him go to 1,200 (controlled) and (4,000) angry. They won't get strong slowly, but don't expect them to just go straight to 2 million and never get stronger throught the rest of the fic. I want this to be realistic so they will get stronger after every fight and they will make **logical** jumps in power. I hate fics where they get a sudden power boost and never get another one through the whole fic, I mean come on at least be a little realistic. Anyway, see you before saturday with my next update!


	8. Making Arrangements

**Korrd:** I know that Bulma never found two hearts on any Saiyan, but the show didn't show her doing an organ check on any of them either and since so little is known about Saiyan physiology I just threw that in there. Besides it **is **logical when you think about it. Saiyans evolved to survive in any situation especially battle. When you close your eyes and walk normally, you will think you are moving straight, but you actually move in a circle. That is because of the extra weight on the left side of your body due to the heart. Now that throws off your balance slightly. In a fight that a normal human could have that wouldn't matter, but on the scale that Saiyans fight at the least bit of balance error could cost them their life. Therefore having two hearts would make sense for a species that evolved for the sole purpose of killing. It is we the fans who make DBZ what it is. If someone makes up something about the Saiyans that wasn't spoken on in the show and it is widely accepted then its true. If my theory of two hearts becomes widely used and accepted, great. If not then so be it. I just like the idea. And as for whether or not Gohan will eventually go home or not, even I'm not sure of that yet. I'm not even sure if Gohan will have a relationship with anyone. However, when I do find out that will be a secret until the end is revealed.

**To everyone else who may be wondering:** if Gohan does have a relationship it will be either with Rei, Ami, or Lita.

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. My family decided to surprise me with a trip for my graduation. Anyway, that should be the last of our interruptions until I start college. Also sorry about the telepathy not being marked. deleted my symbols. I've decided to use italics for that from now on and I'll re-upload the chapter ASAP. I'm also going to start a mailing list for when I update. E-mail me with AH in the subject line if you have any questions, and AHML in the subject line to be added to the mailing list. **Thank-you for all your wonderful reviews! **

**Chapter Seven**

For a while Gohan tries to breach the being's barriers but has no success. 'Kami. I though Piccolo was good, this guy could trash him in his sleep! If I ever get home, I'm gonna have to show Piccolo whatever this guy teaches me.'

_Focus! Thinking about others will merely weaken your attacks on me. From what I gather from your mind this Piccolo would tell you the same. So stop distracting yourself and attack!_ The being says.

After a few more minutes of trying to breach or break the barrier Gohan stops. _I guess that's it for today. I still have to do my work or I won't have a place to stay. I'll be back first thing in the morning._

_Whenever you're ready. It doesn't matter to me. My barriers will stay up day and night. I'll be ready to move to the next level when you are._ The being says.

Gohan opens his eyes and stands. He turns around to see Rei's face in front of him. "Whoa!"

"What were you doing Gohan?" Rei says in a suspicious voice.

"Umm... What do you mean Rei? I wasn't doing anything." Gohan says nervously.

"Hmph. Don't give me that Gohan. There was a huge amount of mental energy in here a moment ago. What were you doing with the holy flame?" She says again.

"What was I doing with the flame? What do **you** mean by sensing mental energy?" Gohan says his eyes narrowing imperceptibly.

Rei lifts an eyebrow. "I'm a priestess. I'm trained to sense such things. Now, what were you doing?" The way she speaks it is more of a statement than a question.

"I was meditating." Gohan says sighing. "Whatever happened to the flame, I don't know. I had my eyes closed. Why? Besides the fact that you sensed mental energy of course."

Rei looks at Gohan suspiciously before answering. "The flame was acting strange. It flickered like crazy for a moment, but mainly it just kept growing in strength. It's been acting strange since you got here. It was acting weird before you even woke up. And I want to know why."

Just then Gramps walks in. "Rei! I see someone's finally answered our ad! Lovely. Or is here for a reading?"

Gohan looks confused. "A reading sir?"

"Yes, yes." Gramps says nodding. "Rei has the ability to read the past, present, and even a little bit of the future in the sacred flame." He walks over two the two and takes a closer look at Gohan. "Wait a minute... Aren't you that boy I found outside?"

Gohan recovers his deeply ingrained manners and bows to the old man. "Yes sir. I'm fine now though. I would like to thank you for your help and I am also interested in answering your add. My name is Gohan."

"Now, now young man. You don't have to bow. I must say you've made a speedy recovery. Much faster than I thought possible. You must be an extremely fast healer. Interesting. So, taking the job are you? Very good. Well, we'll handle all that in the morning. It's getting late. Rei, our guest must be hungry set dinner please."

"Alright Grandpa." Rei says. 'I know he had more to do with the flame than he pretended. He may be pure hearted, but that doesn't mean he can't do something bad if he believes that it's good. I haven't forgotten his incredible ki control either. I didn't even think it was possible to resist becoming a slave of the nega-verse simply by using your ki.'

In the meantime Gohan has gone back to thinking about how to breach the beings barrier.

"So Gohan," Gramps says interrupting Gohan's thoughts. "Has Rei given you the tour yet?"

"Yes sir." Gohan replies nodding. "And I must say the old dojo will be magnificent when I'm finished cleaning it. All of those weapons on the walls. They must be hundreds of years old. Why some of them feel strange. Almost as if…"

"As if what Gohan?" Gramps says looking at Gohan curiously.

"Well, as if they have some sort of power inside them. I've heard legends about weapons of power just like everyone else, but I've never seen a weapon that made me think that the legends might actually be true." Gohan says.

Gramps lets out a sigh before dropping down on the couch. "Well… That's interesting. You must be very special boy. We Shinto priests and priestesses are trained to sense such things, but to just feel it. Most people wouldn't notice a thing. A few would notice a slight tingle but even they would be a very few." It is obvious from the look on his face that this is not something he expected.

"I am sorry sir if I have caused you any problems. I know you do not know me, and you now have to worry about whether or not I would attempt to steal the weapons. If you do not wish to accept me into service here I will understand." Gohan says.

Gramps thinks for a long while before speaking. "No." he says shaking his head. "No… you'll stay. Rei knows not to have just anyone in that room. Even without knowing about their magical properties those swords are valuable as antiques. But I trust Rei's judgment. She has a unique ability to know when people can be trusted. I'll trust you until given reason to do otherwise. Well, I might as well tell you about them." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Those weapons were forged thousands of years ago boy. The art of imbuing a weapon with power was lost before the dark ages. Why do you think the last weapon you hear about being magic is the sword Excalibur? It was the last of it's kind and though it was not the strongest, and as the last it lives on throughout time in story as the greatest of them all and with it's king as the greatest the world has ever known. These weapons here were supposedly used in a great battle against darkness. Whether or not they were used I do not know for sure, but their power is indeed true. I know a few specific ones with power, but those powers are slumbering. They have not been awakened for years. I should have tried to tell which ones hold power long ago. The enemies of the sailor senshi are definitely evil and they have attacked this place before. Having one of those magical weapons even a normal person could very well help defeat them. They were created to fight darkness after all, if they were to be actively used against it they might awaken. In fact, that is what you will do. While you are cleaning the room, as you handle the weapons you will make a mental note of which ones hold power and which do not. As the days pass you will bring me any weapon that holds power so that Rei and I will also know which once have power without having to go through the whole collection one by one. You will do that anyway when cleaning so it isn't an inconvenience. Perhaps I could show you how to use the weapons when you are not cleaning. After all, it wouldn't do any good for you to know which weapons are magical if when the enemy attacks you can't even handle one and it is knocked from your hands.**1** Have you ever used a weapon boy?"

"No sir." Gohan says shaking his head. "But I have learned a large amount of martial arts."

They get into a small discussion about different types of martial arts until Rei calls them in to dinner.


	9. Finding Help in Otherworld Isn't Easy

**AN:** Hello again! Sorry for the lateness. It's my own fault this time. I got back on the internet and read those reviews and it really inspired me though. I wrote this today for you guys. It's 2:40 PM now and I'm gonna write up the next chapter to OLC now. Hopefully it'll be up today. If not check back tomorrow. I know this is short but I want all parts that have the DBZ universe to be seperate from the SM universe. The next chapter is on its way. Should be soon. For real this time!

**Chapter Nine**

Goku is in otherworld. However, it seems that no one seems to care that he has lost his son. King Yemma doesn't want to tell him anything about other dimensions, and neither does King Kai. Goku however seem to care more about his son than his actions show. After King Yemma gives numerous excuses and King Kai uncharacteristically flat out refuses to answer, his Saiyan rage becomes apparent. Unconsciously blasting into Super Saiyan mode, Goku looks at the Kai with his most threatening gaze before speaking.

"I have saved countless planets by defeating Frieza. If I hadn't defeated him, he would never have come to earth and been killed by Trunks and so would have gone on destroying the innocent peoples of the universe. I trained Gohan so he could defeat Cell. I even sacrificed my own life so that Cell wouldn't go on to become a danger to the universe after getting done with earth. Using the power I gained from my death since you Kais healed my body, I destroyed Bojack for you before he could wreck havock.**1** And now, after all I've done, you won't even tell me what you can so I can try to help my son!? I'm going to give you one last chance Kai. You are going to tell me _everything_ I need to know or I will destroy your body utterly. And as I'm sure you know, since you're already dead, that will mean that you'll wiped from existence for all eternity."

King Kai's blue face turns white and he stares at Goku's hand as Goku forms a ball of golden ki. Gulping in fear, he begins to tremble as he thinks of the terrible situation he is in. The Grand Kai forbade him to tell Goku anything, but then again the Grand Kai doesn't have an angry Super Saiyan threatening his life. Thinking quickly, his choice is decided for him when he sees Goku's eyes narrow further and his fingers flex as he decides to blast the Kai. Yelping the Kai shouts to Goku, "Wait! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

Goku is barely able to stop the ball as he almost let it go. King Kai gulps one final time before speaking. "Go to the Grand Kai. He can tell you everything you need to know. We lower Kais don't know anything about dimensional travel except that the Grand Kai does it from time to time."

Goku raises his head sharply. "And how do I get to him?"

King Kai trembles some more before speaking. "There is a plane near King Yemma's palace. It will take you there."

Goku grabs King Kai by his antennas. "You're coming with me. If it not there you die. Again."

----

"Vegeta what are you planning?" Bulma shouts as he takes off.

"Just get to Namek and gather their dragonballs woman!" Vegeta yells back. Focusing in on Piccolo's ki signal he powers up to Super Saiyan and goes full speed to the Namek.

----

Goku arrives at Yemma's palace only to be more shocked than he's ever been in his life. "You!"

"You know why I'm here?" Vegeta asks the Namek.

"Yes, Dende was watching from the lookout. I must say, I won't feel bad about it." Piccolo says. "Of course, it would probably help if you powered down."

Falling out of SSJ form, Vegeta simply stands and watches as Piccolo raises two fingers to his forehead.

----

Vegeta raises his head and smirks at Goku. "I wondered how long it would take for you to get here Kakarott."

"But why are you here Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"How else would I pay my debt to your son? The dragon mentioned something about a 'Supreme Kai' and I thought I'd get his attention. I can't do that in the living world."

At the words 'Supreme Kai' King Kai stiffens immensely. Goku glares down at him. "I thought you told me to go to the Grand Kai?"

King Kai pales again. "You do!"

Goku shakes the Kai like a doll. "Then why is Vegeta here telling me about the Supreme Kai!?"

Vegeta looks down at King Kai. "Well, looks like your Saiyan nature isn't completely wiped out Kakarott."

"The Supreme Kai is just legend!" King Kai manages to gasp.

Vegeta smirks at the little bug. "Like dragonballs?"

Glaring down at King Kai Goku speaks. "How do you think we'd get there?"

Slumping down with a sense of futility he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. If he really does exist, the Grand Kai would know."

Vegeta smirks at the Kai. "Good. Then let's get going."

**1** I have a theory about Saiyans dieing. I think that the ones that keep their bodies get a power boost since their body wouldn't know it's dead. After all they still eat and get hurt even though they're dead. So when their body heals from the wound that killed them it would get a power-up. The only thing is until the dragonballs no Saiyan had come back to life before so there was no knowledge of the power-up gained from dieing only that of surviving near death the closer to death the more power. Therefore Goku would have gained a lot more power since he didn't nearly die, he actually died. And since the Kais needed someone to defeat Bojack so Goku used IT to teleport to him and kill him since Gohan was gone.


	10. Unusual Dreams for Unusual People

**Chapter Ten**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**Emphasis  
**_Telepathy  
_/Bond/

Dinner begins with shocked silence. Rei and Gramps stare in shock at the sheer amount of food that Gohan is consuming. Gohan is too busy eating the food to notice.

Rei and Gramps look at each other in shock before Gramps clears his throat. "Ahem!"

Gohan stops eating for a moment and looks at Gramps questioningly. "Lesh?"

Seeing the confused look on Gramps and Rei's faces he swallows the food in his mouth before speaking again. "Yes?"

Rei and Gramps look at each other again before Gramps starts to speak. "Say there young man… How long has it been since you've eaten?"

Looking confused Gohan answers truthfully. "Uhhh, the morning you guys found me?"

"You mean you haven't missed any meals and you're eating like **that**?"

"Yeah well, I my body was kind of weak from all the damage and everything." Gohan replies while stuffing another piece of chicken in his mouth.

Of course the amount of food Gohan is eating is much more than anyone would eat no matter how weak his or her body was. The statement is so ludicrous that they can't even bring themselves to voice any opposing statement. It is such an obvious lie that it can't be a lie. And technically, it isn't. It **is** true, even if he would still eat a humongous amount anyway.

Deciding to drop that subject, Gramps return his thoughts to Gohan's wounded state when he was found. "Say young man, how did you manage to get cornered by one of those monsters anyway?"

At this statement Gohan takes the time to swallow a **huge** mouthful to try and gain time. "I don't really know. All I know is suddenly I'm being attacked, and then I woke up here." He says, deciding to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"Hmmm. I see." Gramps says. "Well, goodnight then." He places his dishes in the sink. "I'll see you in the morning Rei, Gohan." Giving them each a nod he leaves the room.

Gohan begins to put his dishes in the sink when Rei confronts him. "Well Gohan? Are you going to tell me what _really_ happened?"

"W-what do you mean Rei?" Gohan says nervously.

"Don't play games with me Gohan." Rei says her eyes flashing dangerously. "I know you're hiding something. If I wasn't sure that you're a good person no matter how many secrets you seem to have you wouldn't be staying here right now." "Besides," she says smirking. "You're not a very good liar you know."

Slumping his shoulders Gohan sighs. "I can't tell you Rei. I wish I could, I really do. But there's nothing you could do anyway."

Rei arch's her eyebrow at this, but Gohan only shakes his head and sighs. Uncharacteristically deciding to let him be, Rei leaves the room as Gohan starts to slowly wash the dishes.

**Dream Sequence**

Rei tosses and turns in her bed as the solar system comes into view in her mind's eye. The planets earth and mars stand out in her mind before she focuses on the moon. For some reason she is inexplicitly drawn to the dark side of the moon. An ancient fear seizes hold of her and she tries to back away but she cannot resist the pull of the dream. As she gets closer, memories of old awaken. Horrible memories of warriors from mars going on expeditions to the dark side of the moon and never returning. Those who did return were completely insane. Even attempts by the mystics to read their crazed memories for some hint of what caused the damage only ended in the mystic loosing their own mind or dying. She is pulled into the darkness, and she awakes.

**End Dream Sequence**

Sitting straight up, Rei gasps for air trying to remember the dream. What could have scared her so? A feeling of foreboding comes over her. Why can't she remember? Never has a warning of danger escaped her memory before. And though she cannot remember the dream, she knows it is a warning.

**Dream Sequence**

Gohan struggles against the pull of something alien to him. Yet it is somehow strangely familiar._ Come to me._ With a powerful pull Gohan snaps back into his body and returns to a deep untroubled sleep. His conscious mind rapidly forgetting the strange call, his subconscious rapidly fortifying its borders.

**End Dream Sequence**

**AN:** I really needed to get this chapter done before the writers block could start to go away so that's why this chapter is so short even after such a long wait. I know you guys are probably angry and you have a right to be, but I'm back now so you should have an update next week.


	11. A Strange Woman

**Chapter Eleven**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**Emphasis  
**_Telepathy  
_Bond

Gohan is meditating when he notices that his mental barriers are much more fortified than normal. Probing his barriers he finds them laced with traps some he didn't even realize he knew how to make. 'I must've learned those from that elemental while I was asleep. My subconscious must've kept probing him. But why would it see fit to use them? What danger was it alerted to?' Not bothering to waste time on something he couldn't possibly figure out sine he can't access his subconscious, Gohan teleports himself to the lookouts location.**1** It is still incomplete, but the majority of the structure has been completed. There is no longer a long 'pole' to climb, it simply floats in the air. The part that Korin would grow senzu beans is now connect to the actual lookout and is enclosed. There is a doorway that is magically blocked to all without permission to enter. The HTC and the library will also be blocked the same way. Only the kitchens will be open to all. Of course, this only means open to all of those who can actually enter the lookout at all.

Finding a room where he would stay if necessary, Gohan takes out what seems to be a normal set of clothes for the people here. (Now we must remember, Gohan was raised by a woman who thought that green plaid suits were a high sense of fashion.) Dressing in a horribly matched pair of red jeans with a purple shirt and orange sneakers, he flies back to the city to learn his way around.

Arriving at the park Gohan utilizes his super speed Gohan lands fast enough so that no one sees him descend. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) Gohan didn't know that this is where monsters of the negaverse love to show up. Surprisingly (or maybe not surprisingly) the park continues to be full of people for the negaverse to attack. Instead of avoiding the seemingly favorite spot of the negaverse, there are plenty of people with energy just waiting to be devoured. So when a portal opens up, it's not a surprise that everyone ignores it like usual, waiting for the monster to be summoned before running. Gohan on the other hand, being born in a universe where people actually have half a brain narrows his eyes and takes a fighting stance.

What steps out of the portal isn't a monster like Gohan expects. It's not even one of those evil looking people that tend to come out of such portals. It's actually a very beautiful looking woman. The kind that seems like she would be shocked to even believe that someone could accuse her of being an 'evildoer'. And even more shocking, instead of attacking, or calling some monster to drain energy, or some other such nonsense, she just looks around and tilts her head as if trying to decide where she should go next. Before she reaches her decision however, Gohan steps into her line of sight.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" Gohan says, no longer in a fighting stance, but on the alert and ready for battle if need be. "Most people don't just step out of portals from nowhere."

"Oh my god!" The woman yells in shock, her eyes widening. "What on earth are you WEARING!?"

The question throws Gohan through a loop. Not being accustomed to having his enemies avoid his questions, indeed being more used to them blabbing out their whole plan in sheer arrogance because of their belief in their 'ultimate' or 'superior' power, Gohan never even thinks about the fact that she didn't answer his question. Instead, he immediately blushes and looks at himself.

"What?" He asks embarrassed. "What's wrong with my clothes?" It is only then that he realizes that ever since he landed in the park he has been the center of attention, the people staring dumbfounded. However with the woman's outburst, their shock is broken, and they all begin to laugh.

Seeing how embarrassed he is, the woman steps closer to him. "Say, what's your name?"

"Gohan." He mumbles, head hanging.

The woman's eyes light up and she changes what she was going to say. "Well, tell you what Gohan. How about I help you get some decent outfits. You **do** have the money to pay for some new clothes of course?

Reaching into his pocket, Gohan finds a wallet with some loose cash and a few credit cards. He nods to her and shuffles his feet a bit. The woman puts her arm around his shoulder and starts to cheer him up a little while leading him to the nearest store. All the while, Gohan doesn't even think about the fact that she may be an enemy. His naiveté of the less obvious ways of defeating his enemy may be his downfall,

**1 **Gohan learned IT in the Time Chamber as well and got so good at it that he only needs a ki to teleport to when he is trying to find someone or hasn't been to the place before. If he's been there he doesn't need a ki signal he just pictures the area in his mind.

**AN:** Alright guys, here's your chance. You send in what outfits Gohan should wear, keeping in mind that while I love the 'badass' Gohan, he is **not** going to be that way in this fic. So suggest some outfits, and I'll pick the ones I like to have him wear during the story. Also suggest some new training, and sparring outfits. His battles will all be done in Saiyan armor, but he will have different outfits to train and perhaps later spar in.


	12. Goku and Vegeta

**Chapter Twelve**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**Emphasis  
**_Telepathy  
_Bond

**AN:** Alright. Someone asked how I could send Piccolo to Gohan but not send anyone else. Well remember what I said about the stronger the person is the more damage they cause to dimensions? Well, with Goku and Vegeta in Otherworld, Piccolo is the only one alive actually strong enough to be of use to Gohan. Since Gohan already went through dimensions, the damage is already done. Picture it like a cave. It starts out wide, getting tighter and tighter as you go. You're in the cave for a long time, barely eating enough to survive, so you get skinnier and so you can fit. When you come out, you are skin and bones, but the crack you slip through at this end of the cave is so tight you barely fit. Not imagine trying to fit though again. Only you've regained all your weight. So now you can't fit through. You have to break away the wall, so you can get inside. Therefore Piccolo can fit through the hole Gohan already made, but to carry Gohan back would cause even more irreparable damage to the universes that weren't destroyed. So basically, people weaker than Gohan can fit through the existing hole, and Piccolo is their only option for now. Plus sending Goku and/or Vegeta, would only cause their earth to loose another defender. And while they're weaker than Gohan, they are still powerful enough not to fit through the crack and the end of the cave if they tried to return. Only Piccolo is strong enough to be of help, and yet weak enough to come back through since he can always split into different Piccolo's and then just fuse when he gets back. They don't know the reasons behind this though. They just took the Supreme Kai's word for it that only Piccolo could go.

**AN:** There are times when I don't realize how long I've been away from a fic. If I ever leave this fic for more than a month e-mail me to let me know how long it's been and I'll update soon after.

Once the two Saiyans and a most disgruntled Kai arrive at the plane, they are stopped by two ogre slaves. "There are no tournaments right now and the Grand Kai is not accepting visitors until his thousand year training is over." Says a reddish green colored ogre.

King Kai looks nervously at Goku and Vegeta who's eyes narrow sharply. "Y-y-yes but this is an emergency! We m-must see him at once!"

The purple ogre steps forward. "I'm sorry but until he says differently, urrgh!"

"Are you sure about that?" Vegeta says as he grabs the ogre by the throat. "I don't have much patience and neither does my fellow Saiyan over there. I'm sure you can't tell, but he is currently trying his best not to blast you into oblivion for wasting his time. I don't have quite as much control over my impatience as he does however." Tossing the ogre over his shoulder, all you can see is a speck flying towards snake way, landing, landing, missing, and falling beneath the clouds.

"Now, unless you'd like to join you're friend in HFIL, I suggest you stand aside." Vegeta says while glaring at the other ogre.

His whole body shaking in fear, the reddish green ogre steps aside and the two Saiyans and single Kai enter the plane.


	13. Tails and Tests

**Chapter Thirteen**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**Emphasis  
**_Telepathy  
_Bond

**AN:** I think my last chapter was the shortest chapter ever written. I didn't realize just how short it was until I re-read it just now. Sorry about that guys. Anyway here's the next one!

**Important AN:** I think I forgot to mention that Gohan knows **all** of Goku's techniques, as well as Vegeta's and Piccolo's.

Rei immediately looks up but keeps her eyes on the fire when she hears Gohan enter the room. "Here to 'meditate' again Gohan?"

Smirking, Gohan shakes his head. "No actually. I just wanted to know if you had anywhere I could store these clothes? My closet is full."

Turning around, she is shocked about at the amount of clothes in Gohan's arms.

"Where did you get all that?" Rei asks shocked at the sheer amount of bags in his arms. 'How can he even carry all that?'

Gohan scratches his head sheepishly and shrugs. "Well, I kinda got tricked into it by some girl at the park. I didn't realize women were so evil. To actually force a complete stranger to try on so many different items… I never realized that Bulma and my mom weren't the only ones who had problems getting out of stores. I'm beginning to wonder if this is an affliction that affects all women…"

Seeing the intense look on Gohan's face while he ponders this idea, Rei cannot help but giggle. "I can't believe that you're actually thinking this through like its some great mystery or something! Girls like shopping and guys don't, it's a simple fact of life. You can't escape it, so you may as well resign yourself to dealing with it for the rest of your life."

A look of sheer horror comes over Gohan's face as he imagines a future of being in shopping malls with various women forcing him to hold their bags and trying on clothes. The longer he imagines this the whiter his face gets. 'Shopping for the rest of my life? Kami-sama! Please tell me she's joking! I don't think I'd be able to live through life like that…' More and more images of women constantly saying "What about this Gohan?" or "Do you think this looks nice Gohan?" or "Hold these Gohan." Keep repeating in his mind faster and faster until it becomes too much.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" In a blaze of gold, Gohan flies straight through the ceiling and as far from any women he can see.

**Flash**

Sitting up in his bed Gohan is breathing heavily. "Ha… ha… haa… Kami what a nightmare. Endless shopping… Reminder to self, never go shopping again." Gohan mutters to himself.

You see Gohan was so traumatized by his shopping experience, that he relived it in his dream. In reality the conversation ended when Rei said: "Girls like shopping and guys don't, it's a simple fact of life. You can't escape it, so you may as well resign yourself to dealing with it for the rest of your life." After which, she showed Gohan to a spare closet where he could store his new clothes.

Floating outside of the temple is Veela. She is kind of pretty, thin, but not too thin, fairly tanned, long dark brown wavy hair, and she had a sort of presence about her… Like someone used to command. She has no intention of doing something as harmless as shopping however. Using her abilities she is able to see through the walls and see Gohan's sleeping form. "So, this is the one who cleansed the dragon…" 'Hmm, after going shopping with him I almost thought I had the wrong person.' She hovers there in the air for a moment studying the one who is to be her opponent. Unfortunately for Gohan a thin brown appendage slips out from underneath the covers at that moment and begins to wave in the air. 'What the… a tail? But for a humanoid to have a tail of that type…! Hmm. No wonder he was able to cleanse the dragon. But just how am I supposed to kill him? If I'm right about his race he could be a threat to even one as great as my master…'

Looking further into the house she sees Rei sleeping across the hall. 'Of course! The girl. He seems to be protecting the people of this world, playing the hero like his people of old before that incident… Yes, she should do nicely.'

The next morning Gohan heads out to Rei's school. "Rei, I don't need to go to school!"

"Yes you do Gohan! I don't care how smart you think you are you have to go to school!" Rei yells as she grabs him by the arm and yanks him down the street.

After being dragged around and repeatedly bumping into people, Gohan finally gives in and starts walking on his own. "Now, when you get there they're going to test you to see what level you're on and place you in a grade according to your results." Rei says.

Gohan sigh in resignation and slumps as he continues to walk. Then, he suddenly stands straight up with a triumphant grin and a gleam in his eye. "So they'll place me in the appropriate grade depending on my results?"

Hearing the confidence in his voice Rei stops and looks over at Gohan. Seeing his look of triumph she is suddenly skeptical about having told him that. "Yes…"

Having gotten the answer he wanted, Gohan simply gives Rei a feral smirk and walks towards the school at such a fast pace that Rei has to half run to keep up. Confused by his sudden change of heart, Rei narrows her eyebrows and tries to figure out what Gohan has up his sleeve as she struggles to keep up.

**In the Principal's Office**

The office is pretty plain. White floor, white walls, and a wooden desk. The only things that seem out of the norm are the large black cushioned chairs. Apparently this principal likes to have a comfortable seat available whenever he wants it.

"Yes sir. This is Gohan. He is here for the placement test I scheduled yesterday." Rei tells the principal.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Gohan Son, correct?" The principal replies.

It is at this moment that Gohan clears his throat. "Ahem, excuse me sir, but is there any way that I could test out of the school so that I could receive my diploma now instead of being here for a whole year? You see, before she died my mother home schooled me and I am **well** into college level work." 'Too bad I can't say how well. If I told him I was in calculus at age 5 he'd think I was crazy.'

Finally realizing Gohan's plan Rei freezes in shock. 'But if he doesn't pass…'

The principal looks down at Gohan and says, "You realize that if you fail this test, you will not be able to take the entrance exam, and therefore have to enter public school and miss out on a chance at getting a diploma from this wonderful university?"

"Yes sir, I know." Gohan says while nodding. "And I'm not worried about that in the slightest sir." He says confidently.

"Ah… But…" Rei gasps out.

Looking out the corner of his eye at Rei the principal shakes his head. "I'm sorry Miss. Hino, but it is his choice to make. As he seems quite confident, I will consent to giving him the exam to test directly out of school."

Gohan gets up and smirks confidently as he begins to walk out of the room while Rei looks at him in mock anger at being thwarted. "If you don't pass this test Gohan…"

Gohan's smirk turns into a smile as he turns his head and sees the genuine worry on her face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

**In A Testing Room Not Far Off**

"Well Gohan, take a seat." The principal says.

Gohan enters the room and looks around. The classroom is pretty ordinary with the exception of having only one student desk and a teacher's desk, as well as a clock and a blackboard for instructions. Walking over to the single desk in the center of the room, Gohan looks down at the desk as he sits to find two pencils, an eraser, and a sharpener. Looking up expectantly at the principal he is shocked to find him gone. With no other instructions, Gohan simply waits.

It is not long before the examiner enters the room with a single test booklet for Gohan, and answer booklet for himself. He places the answer booklet on his desk and heads towards Gohan with the test booklet. Gohan studies the man as he approaches. Tall, about 6' 8", short brown hair that spikes downward all around his face and black eyes. He moves with a gracefulness that shows that this man has some experience as a fighter. Mentally shrugging, Gohan opens his test booklet and begins the test.

Gohan is adept in every part of the test. However when it comes to history he is stumped. 'Damn! I didn't think about the fact that this world would have a completely different history than my own! As he reads and re-reads the text for clues, a short brown tail slips out from behind his back and sways side to side hypnotically in the air.

The examiner happens to glance up and sees Gohan's tail. His eyes immediately widen and they flash turquoise momentarily. His eyes narrow and he gets a contemplative look on his face. The look immediately vanishes when he notices Gohan's head begin to rise from his test.

'Well that's the best I can do. I figured out all I could by cross-referencing the questions and possible answers. Hopefully the fact that I've got a perfect 100 in every other section as well as the bonus questions will help.' Gohan thinks to himself as he finishes by checking to make sure his name is on the booklet once more before handing it in. As he lifts his head he can't help but notice that the examiner is staring directly at him. 'But then I guess he has to since he has to make sure I'm not cheating.' With that Gohan gets up, walks over to the desk and hands in his test. After which, he heads back to the principal's office to wait for his results.


	14. Lessons in Life

**Chapter 14**

**AN:** Someone mentioned that I am going back and forth with English names and Japanese ones. I did notice this. In fact I did it on purpose. I just happen to like certain Japanese names for some characters and English names for others. Thanks for pointing it out though. Had it been a true mistake I would have been glad of the notification.

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**Emphasis  
**_Telepathy  
_Bond

**Six Hours Later…**

Rei is anxiously waiting for the test results with Gohan. Taking a peek at Gohan out of the corner of her eye she sees him sitting perfectly still in a meditative state. 'I don't understand how he can be so calm! The results only take a minute to grade on the computer. We should have had his results hours ago!'

Picking up on her thoughts, Gohan allows himself a small smirk. He was worried at first, but then he picked up the thoughts of the tester in the next room, and that alleviated his fears instantly. A little disappointed, but supremely confident in his knowledge, Gohan sits quietly awaiting what for him is merely a formality.

Suddenly the door opens. Rei sits perfectly still, anxiously awaiting the final score.

As the principal enters, he clears his throat before speaking. "Well Mr. Son, it seems you are a unique case. While you did pass the exam with **perfect** scores in literature, math, and science, you barely passed history with a **65.4**. And after a careful examination of your test, we were able to see that the questions you got correct could be either answered completely or inferred from the other questions in the test. A problem we will soon rectify. As it is obvious that your knowledge is beyond anything we could teach you at this university, we would normally pass you."

Rei has had the wind knocked out of her at the shock of Gohan receiving perfect scores. But at the word 'normally' Rei takes a sudden intake of breath. Peeking out of the corner of her eye at Gohan, she is surprised to see that he is not worried.

"**However**," the Principal continues. "It is blatantly obvious that you have no knowledge of the history of our planet, or the people on it. Nor even of the most common legends. Therefore we have decided to do something unprecedented at this school. We will allow you to take history, and attend any other classes you wish, or go home. Therefore, history will be your only **required** class. As long as you don't cause problems, you may visit other classes as you see fit. After you have completed the course in history, you will be awarded a diploma like any other student in our school."

Rei's eyes practically bulge out of her head as she hears this. She tries to speak, but her mouth can't form the words that are in her head. Not that there is much there anyway. Just a simple 'how?' and 'impossible!'

Walking over towards Gohan the principal smiles and shakes Gohan's hand. "Good luck young man. With your intelligence I hope to see you name in the papers sometime after your college education. I'm sure someone with your intelligence has much to offer the world no matter whether it be in science, medicine, or any other area you choose, so long as you apply yourself."

Gohan simply says, "Thank you sir." And departs, Rei trailing behind, still speechless. Being as it is almost the end of the day, they are excused from their last two classes and Gohan is heading towards the temple when Rei finally gets a hold of herself. "Hold it you!"

Gohan stops and turns, still wearing that insufferably smug smirk. "Yes?" He asks as if nothing of note has happened.

"Just how did you manage to get perfect scores? Not even expert mathematicians and scientists have gotten perfect scores all around! Maybe a perfect in their specific area of expertise, but never before has anyone gotten a full hundred percent in literature, science, **and** math! And then, to know all of that but not know an ounce of history? Absurd!"

An even wider smirk is her only answer. As Gohan turns and heads back to the temple, a sudden smell reaches his nostrils on a gust of wind. His eyes instantly widen, and he begins heading in another direction. Rei, puzzled, merely follows to see where he is heading.

Moments later the two arrive at the crown arcade. "Gohan? Do you even know where you are?" Rei asks.

"Mmm hmm. Food." Gohan says in a daze.

Alarm bells instantly start going off in Rei's head. "Oh no Gohan, there is **no way** you're eating here. We could never afford it! No food for you."

Only two words actually made it through Gohan's food crazed brain, stopping him in his tracks. "No food? What do you mean no food?"

At the sound of his outburst, everyone in the arcade stares at the two. Luckily for Rei only manages to get embarrassed in front of two people she doesn't know since the only others inside are Mamoru and the senshi.

Seeing the senshi, she pulls Gohan over to their table. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Rei, who's this guy?" Lita asks. 'He looks just like my old boyfriend!'

"Everyone, this is Gohan. Gohan, these are my friends." Rei says.

Gohan bows. "Nice to meet you."

"Whoa, you don't have to bow you know." Darien says. "Just a smile and a wave is ok."

"Well, I liked it Darien, I thought it was cute. Very polite." Usagi says nodding to Gohan.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Gohan." Ami says stretching out her hand for Gohan to shake.

At this moment Mina and Lita (who were both too busy making hearts with their eyes to introduce themselves) snap to attention. "Wait a minute! You know him?" They both say at once.

"Yes, I believe I met her once before while I was working at the temple, right Rei?' Gohan interjects.

Motoki comes over to the table when he hears this. "Working at the temple? When you never told us you were deciding on a new helper Rei."

"I wasn't. He was outside and he was hurt pretty bad. One of those monsters showed up and almost killed him. I guess it thought he was dead because it left him alone. His family was so lucky though… He's staying with us now. At least until he can find somewhere to stay. Unless of course he decides to stay and help out." Rei says.

At the word monsters everyone (except Ami) looks shocked. "Monsters? But I thought the Sailor Senshi destroyed all the monsters." Usagi says looking at Darien fearfully.

"Yeah, we're all supposed to be safe now." Darien says, concerned about another battle putting Usagi in danger.

"Yeah." The others all say.

"Well, you guys heard about the one they fought last night right?" Rei asks. "Well, at first I thought it was just one they missed, but apparently it's a lot bigger than that. This is a whole new enemy, just like before. Looks like trouble. I guess the Sailor Senshi are going to have to meet up again and decide how to handle these guys."

Sighing, Usagi leans her head on Darien's shoulder. "And here I thought the battles were over and we could live in peace. I mean, a loose monster every now and then yeah, ok, but a whole new monster army? Again? Why does this always have to happen?"

It is now when Gohan speaks up once again, it is at a time when he should remain silent. "It is because those who hope for peace are those who refuse to defend that peace. Perhaps they'll fight when needed, but as soon as peace comes, they refuse to see it as the temporary respite it truly is. They instantly stop training, and expect to be left to their lives. When in truth they are only being led like sheep to the slaughter. For as long as life exists in the universe, there will be those who seek to further their own gains at the expense of others. The only ones who have peace are the ones who are prepared for war. For when you have power, and are ready, willing, and able to use it, you usually don't have to. Take a school for instance. No one bothers the person who they know can fight unless they have a reason. But look at those who are unable or unwilling to defend themselves. They become prey for those who would abuse them. The bullies of the world are drawn to such people like magnets, and it is the same way with worlds. If you have great military might, you can choose to be a peaceful world. But if you are weak, you will always be under attack by those who are strong. So it has been since the beginning, so it will be, until the end." Closing his eyes at the painful memories these words have brought forth, a single tear slides down his face. He hurriedly lowers his head so as not to be seen crying, but Rei caught it before he did.

Darien and the others look at Gohan in shock. Most people don't have such knowledge without experience. And they are all thinking the same thing. What could possibly have given him the experience necessary to have come up with an answer so simple that it eludes nearly all of humanity. Even with all their experience and hard earned battle skills, they never realized such a simple concept.

Rei, on the other hand is wondering what painful memories could have caused him to be so emotional in a public place. He seems hardly like the type to just let his feelings show especially in front of others. Looking at him quizzically, her concern shows on her face, and the other scouts are quick to dismiss Gohan's words at the more important fact that Rei seems worried about him.

The girls immediately start whispering among themselves about the possibility of Rei liking Gohan. Usagi thinks it is a distinct possibility, while Mina and Lita refuse to accept it because they what Gohan for themselves. Ami stays out of it as she is more worried about what Gohan has just said.

Darien on the other hand has come to a realization of something important after hearing Gohan speak, and gets up abruptly. "I'm sorry guys but I have to leave. I have something very important that I must do."

**AN:** Does anyone know almost **everything** about Sailormoon? I mean almost every single detail down to the location of the place where the golden crystal was? And I don't mean the name, I mean the location. If so please e-mail me at LunasMeow at yahoo. com (No spaces of course. Damn, for not allowing e-mail addresses to be shown.) Or if you know someone who does please have them e-mail me. I will be needing some **accurate** information for the next chapter and I would appreciate the help as I am far more knowledgeable in DBZ than in Sailormoon. Also, the sorry if the flow of this chapter seems a little off. I wrot half this chapter about a month or two ago, and just wrote the other part tonight. It doesn't feel right, but I don't have time to tweak it. You guys deserve an update after all the kind reviews you've given me.


	15. And A Prince Returns

**Chapter 15**

**AN:** This is probably the shortest chapter in the history of this fic. Don't worry though, because I'm changing the order of priority for my fics for a while. This fic will now be #1 in priority with One Last Chance in the #2 slot. Of course From Times Long Past will remain in slot #3.

Well, you guys gave me what you could so even though I'll have to make up a description of my own, I'll at least have the real name of the place. Thanks for that at least! Keep in mind, I have absolutely **NO IDEA** about Elysion, except something about the Golden Crystal being there. Also, yes I know Pan was in several other cultures as well, it was just this one that I was most familiar with. Besides, in most of them Pan was a Sater and Satan came from that so same difference in the end. And yeah, I'm aware of Pan also meaning bread. Her name is a **double** pun. Food for Gohan's family, and Devilish for Videl's family.

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**Emphasis  
**_Telepathy  
_Bond

The next day at school, Gohan is unusually quiet. During lunch Rei looks over at him from across the table. 'It's so strange. He usually eats so much, but this time he's only eaten two plates. Something's definitely wrong.' "Hey Gohan, you okay?" Rei asks.

So lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even hear her, Gohan starts eating a third plate so slowly that he seems to be eating like a normal human.

Sighing Rei leans back in her seat and thinks back to the day before. 'I wonder if that speech he gave has something to do with him being like this. It seemed like he had experienced war first hand. But there hasn't been a war here in Japan for a long time now. He isn't nearly old enough to remember something like that.'

**In the Dark Realm…**

Veela walks down a long dark corridor trying to figure out how she is going to explain the situation to her master. 'How so I explain that the power that he wants so much isn't what he thinks it is? This kid isn't any normal being! I mean, when he finds out that this 'Gohan' is a Saiyan…' Sighing, she pushes open the door to the throne room. 'I should have told him about Gohan being a Saiyan the night I first saw his tail from outside the temple. But I didn't want him to take me off the mission! I have to prove myself if I'm going to get promoted any time soon…'

**Back At the School…**

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful for Gohan. Well, all his classes except PE. No, it wasn't because of any extraordinary feats of strength, speed, or stamina. Actually it was the complete opposite. Gohan seemed to lack the energy needed to even try and perform any of the required exercises. To say the least this was unusual. On his first day the PE teacher and his fellow classmates had witnessed Gohan's apparent unlimited energy, and excellent reaction time when he seemed to master every sport, exercise, and passed the general physical health test easily. Now it seemed that he was just waiting for a gust of wind to blow him over.

Sitting on the bleachers Gohan rests with his head in his hands. He is slumped over and doesn't seem to have a care in the world. Then, suddenly Gohan's back straightens and his head jerks upward as he senses tremendous energy from all over the world all at once. It's as if the entire planet is resonating with power. Then, within minutes, the power vanishes. However, there are still aftereffects to the surge. The energy of nature is no longer the slight murmur like that of a stream in his senses. Now there is a steady pulse, like a heartbeat.

**A Short Time Earlier…**

Darien stands in the center his room with his eyes closed. He is breathing slowly as he connects with the source of his power, the earth. As he slows his breathing he enters a meditative state where he can feel the power of the earth flowing through every living thing on the planet. Reaching out with his mind he can feel the life force of all the people, plants, and animals that are living on the planet. For when people eat the plants and animals that live on this planet, the energy that those plants and animals received from the planet transfers to the people living there. This same energy is then changed slightly by the body to match the particular rhythm of that particular being. This energy is known as ki. Because the energy originally came from the earth, Darien still has a sense of it. Not enough to control it (except **perhaps** if he or the planet is in dire need), but enough to sense it.

Now that he is one with the power of the earth, Darien begins to channel energy directly from the earth into himself. This act of power causes his royal armor and sword to appear on his body in place of his normal clothing. Now, deep inside himself and his planet, Darien begins to speak with his planet. Not with speech or any other mundane method of communication, but with the bond between him and his planet.

I am Endymion, Prince of the Earth. I have need of this planet's power once more.

**All Around the Earth…**

On televisions around the world programs are interrupted for a special announcement of global proportions.

As the power of the planet responds to his call, the land of Egypt suddenly experiences major sandstorms, the like of which have never been seen before. Pyramids and ancient cities that have remained buried under the desert for thousands of years are suddenly uncovered.

In Antarctica, gigantic glaciers are breaking off as a continent that has been frozen under the ice rises back to the surface and scientists are baffled as to how it happened.

On Easter Island every statue is falls face forward, as in kneeling in supplication to some returned monarch.

Inside the Bermuda Triangle, an Island inexplicably raises itself from the depths of the ocean. There is a golden castle with flying buttresses that is covered in seaweed and algae, and though it has been under the ocean for years uncounted, there is very little wear on the building itself.

And the world stands back in awe as it reaches a new era.


	16. Inside the Mind of Hino Rei

**Chapter Sixteen**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**Emphasis  
**_Telepathy  
_/Bond/

**AN:** If ff net won't let you review this chapter just send the review to chapter 1 or 2 or something.

**AN:** Didn't I say this was #1 in priority?

**AN:** I'VE DONE IT! I've actually figured out a **logical** way to increase the power of the senshi _substantially_ (rivaling SSJ1) without just granting them power-ups from nowhere that don't make sense, **and** without giving them any ki training from Gohan! Well, except how to _use_ the power for flight and stuff like that. No actual training to build their ki up higher. (Not that I still might not decide to do that with the ROSAT later. But if I do, it will be **much** later.) I don't think **anyone** on ff net (and maybe not anywhere else) has used this idea before! I've gotta be a genius…

**The School Gymnasium**

'That power! It's… incredible! How could he increase his power so much so fast? I mean, **I'd** have trouble with that much power at any less than SSJ2!' Gohan thinks while sensing the power that is currently filling Darien.

Rei looks over at Gohan with a puzzled look on her face. 'What's up with him? He was just sitting there all depressed-like a minute ago, and now he's all super serious about something.' As she thinks this she is suddenly assaulted by the same energy flare that Gohan sensed. The sheer power of it makes her light-headed and she stumbles, dizzy for a moment. A moment later Gohan is beside her, steadying her.

"You alright?" Gohan asks looking down into her face.

"Darien…" Rei whispers before sinking into unconsciousness.

'Darien? So, she felt it as well.' Catching the instructors attention, Gohan tells him that he is going to take Rei to the shrine for treatment. The instructor argues that the nurse is much closer, but Gohan brings up the fact that Rei is one of the shrine's miko-in-training and that this is last period **and** that they both live there anyway. (Well, actually the ONLY miko at the shrine.) And so the instructor allows him to transport Rei home.

Checking the halls, Gohan races up to the school roof after signing the two of them out. Gohan checks Rei's ki to be sure she is still unconscious before flying her to the shrine. On a hunch, he carries Rei to the Holy Flame and lays her before it.

"_You can recharge her can't you?"_ He asks the elemental.

"_I can."_ It responds.

"_Well, what are you waiting for?"_

"_Impatient young mortal. It doesn't matter to me if she wakes now or tomorrow. There is no lasting damage, and she needs the rest anyway. She pushes herself far too hard. If she were properly rested, she wouldn't have passed out simply from sensing the energy of the prince of Earth. I think I'll let her wake on her own. Unless of course, **you** have some special reason she needs to be up?"_

Gohan nods before responding. _"I did. I needed to ask her about that energy since she seemed to recognize it. But it seems you know all about it."_

"_What kind of elemental would I be if I **didn't** know about the energies on the planet that I inhabited?"_

"_Well? Are you going to tell me, or are you going to wake her?"_

"_Why not wake her yourself?"_

Gohan shakes his head decisively. _"No, I've never dealt with the mind of a person who used the power of the elements. I might charge the part of her mind that uses heat energy with ki energy and fry her brain."_

"_Do you honestly think I would suggest that you awaken **my** miko if I thought you'd do that? Trust me; you won't make that kind of mistake. Your senses are well developed. At **worst** you'd overcharge her and leave her hyper for a week."_

"_Consider this another test. When you wake her, your reward is the information you seek. After all, I don't have to **give** you the information since you don't need it to protect her, you know **who** has the power, and you know that they are allies. It's just curiosity on your part."_

Gohan sends a mental snarl at the elemental and breaks the link, but not before he catches traces of its mental laughter. 'Damn spirit.' "Sigh." 'May as well get started.' And with that Gohan places a hand on Rei's forehead and launches his spirit into her mind.

**Inside the Mind of Hino Rei**

'Fire. Everywhere you look, there is fire. The flames form the floor, walls, and ceiling of the myriad tunnels of Rei's mind. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The elemental told me that she was **completely** made up of the fire element.

It's not easy being in here. I thought it'd be a lot like when Krillen and I would mind-spar on the way to Namek, but it's not. Back then I was working with a conscious person that knew what he was doing. He held the parts of his mind not used for the battle back and so did I. But now I'm dealing with an unconscious pyre fly that may or may not be far enough in her training to aid me. (Not that it matters since she's out at the moment.) I have to hold myself apart, **and** hold her mind back so I don't accidentally look in on her memories. That could be useful, but with her out like this I would run the risk of overwriting some of my own brain with the coding in hers. I don't want to risk waking up thinking I'm supposed to be a girl. Or worse yet not knowing anything about where I come from or what I am capable of. I don't think the world could handle someone with my amount of power, but no control. What if I got angry at someone? Not a good thought.

I'm heading down one of the many tunnels that leads to her store of energy when something else catches my attention. In one of the tunnels on my right there is a mixture of energy. Not Rei's though. I almost destroyed it thinking it an intrusion before I realized it was the energy of the other girls. But the funny thing is, the energy of the three older ones and the youngest one was missing. Hmm. So the arrogant one and the other three aren't a part of this apparent link the others share. Interesting.

The energies are all trapped and are squirming to burst free from their restraints. Well, I doubt her friends would try to hurt her.

Exerting my will and my ki, I inch the bonds of fire open, giving the energies room to escape the prison. Interestingly enough, it seems that Rei's energy was trying to allow them to go free but couldn't. I wonder if the other girls have the same thing in their heads?

No matter. Heading back towards her energy center, I start massaging the muscles there. Once they are active and accessing the energy stored there I replenish the little she lost and exit her mind.

**Back In the Fire Room**

"Ahem."

Whirling around, I find myself face to face with Rei's grandfather.

"And just what do you think you are doing young man?"


	17. Dark Power Gained

**Chapter Seventeen **

**AN:** If I keep this up, you guys are going to get spoiled! Once again, if you can't review this chapter, just send the review to chapter 2 or 3 or something. Oh, and the next chapter is where the strength increases will be explained. Only Darien will have his for now though.

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**Emphasis  
**_Telepathy  
_ Bond

Gohan freezes, not sure what to say. "I… uh…"

"You've given her far too much energy. She'll be hyper for at least a week!" Gramps says.

"Huh?" Confused, Gohan simply watches as the old man draws some of the energy out of Rei's body and pushes it down into the earth.

"Whew!" That's quite a bit of energy you've got there. You gave her a significant charge and yet it doesn't look like you've exerted yourself in the slightest.

"Well…" Gohan drops of the sentence, not sure what to say.

"I think this discussion had better wait until Rei after dinner, don't you?" Gramps asks in complete seriousness. Then back to his lighthearted self he says, "After all, with all the amazing things that have been happening today, we have enough on our minds for the moment."

At this Gohan looks puzzled. "…Amazing things?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" A grumpy Rei asks. "And what am I doing on the floor?"

**In the Sitting Room a Few Minutes Later**

"So you're saying that Gohan woke me?" Rei asks her grandfather. His only reply is a nod. "So Gohan, care to explain?"

Having had a moment to gather himself together, Gohan is back to his normal self. Shrugging he replies, "It's a simple ki technique. The user takes the energy in his own body and passes it into the other persons. When the person is conscious the process is much simpler, but to wake you I had to delve into your mind a little bit. Don't worry, I didn't mess with any memories or anything. I doubt that fire of yours would have let me anyway."

"What fire?" Rei asks a little nervous. 'Did he see the power of Mars? What else did he see?'

Gohan looks at her strangely. "The Holy Flame? You know, the big bonfire in the middle of the prayer room?'

"Ahem!" Gramps coughs. "Well, I'd hate to interrupt this interesting conversation with the mundane affairs of the outside world, but we have more important matters to think about right now."

"More important? What could be more important than the fact that this guy was just in my head ten minutes ago?" Rei asks angrily.

Gramps looks directly into Rei's eyes before answering. "Listen Rei. I know it's important that this boy was able to do what he did however, the **world** is in chaos right now. People are going crazy around the world not sure if the world is ending, or if the devil and/or the antichrist is about to make an appearance, to wondering if aliens have arrived. I don't know all the details, but I do know that almost all of the major places of mystery have had something happen to them today. Right after that surge of energy that I'm sure you felt."

**In the Dark Realm… **

In a meeting between the Great Lord and his top generals Veela is the only one pleased at the recent developments. Since the earth has now been awakened by its prince, the planetary defense systems are now back online.

When the golden castle rose from the depths of the ocean, it awakened its sister castles as well. Each of these castles being a focal point for the immense energy needed to sustain the shield. The automated system instantly sensed traces of dark energy on earth and immediately activated the physical and meta-physical shields around the earth. Now only the single portal that was already opened in the park near Juuban High will serve as an entry point.

Veela looks around the table as the generals argue among themselves about what to do about this new problem. The only reason she is even present is because she was the officer assigned to this mission. 'One day. One day **I** will be the Great Lord's greatest general.' As she continues to look around Veela notices that only she and the Great Lord are silent. But not for long.

_'SILENCE!'_ the mental command fills all their minds. _'We are tired of this bickering. This was an eventuality that we have prepared for. Veela, we want to hear your report.' _

Veela rises to her feet instantly. "My lord, the warrior princesses are not as strong as our records indicate they should be. They have been reduced in power somehow. According to the data I collected during my first 'battle' with them the power they wield is only what they had in training during the time of the silver millennium. Only Saturn seems to wield some of her true power. However, even she is limited. Unfortunately, I cannot give any reasons as to why or how the defense systems have been activated. The prince of earth only had his weakest form when I saw him. He was dressed in his ballroom outfit with the minimal defenses that come with that form. If we didn't have an image of all of his forms in the files I would never have recognized him having never attended the balls in the past."

_'Interesting. Training power you say? And the prince in his ballroom outfit? HA! It seems the children do not yet know how to even control their powers. Ahh, but we wish we could simply destroy them all now while they are so weak. Unfortunately the manner in which we were restored places… limits on us. Well, not limits, more like a few 'guidelines' that need to be followed. We have to give the other side a fighting chance, after all.'_

Pausing to consider the situation the Great Lord sits on his throne, shrouded in a dark mist. _'Very well. Veela shall continue her investigation, and you generals will continue to provide her with weak minions that the princesses have some hope of defeating. She will be provided **whatever** she needs in this. Are we understood?'_

No one answers. The Great Lord doesn't expect an answer as it was never really a question.

"My lord!" Veela shouts. Before the leader fades away to his private quarters. "I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news. They have befriended a new ally."

Intrigued, the Great Lord settles back into his seat. _'Oh? And who is this ally?'_

"His name is Gohan majesty. I have interacted with him in the guise of a normal human to try and understand him better. For as you have taught us, the better you know an enemy, the more predictable they become."

_'You beat around the proverbial bush Veela. You didn't mention this 'Gohan' for no reason. Get to the point.'_

Steeling her nerves, Veela gives the Great Lord the bad news. "This Gohan… is a Saiya-jin my lord."

_'WHAT?'_ The Great Lord roars. _'…This will bear thinking upon. One wonders whether you are still suited for this mission Veela. You should have reported this to us as soon as you found out. And yet now that we look into your mind we see that you knew and yet you waited 'till now to inform us. Hmm.'_

The room is silent while the Great Lord thinks. _'You will be given one chance Veela. One chance only. This is only because the …Saiya-jin already knows your human disguise. If you fail we will see to your punishment personally. However! We will give you a fighting chance. Come, stand before our royal presence.'_

Veela leaves her place at the table and walks before the Great Lord.

_'Kneel.'_

As Veela kneels before the Great Lord a part of the mist that surrounds him enters her body, and she breathes in his dark and terrible power.

_'I have given you enough power to deal with one of his kind. Study him as a human for a while longer. When next you meet him in battle, I want him destroyed.'_


	18. Conversations Complete Parts 1, 2, & 3

**AN:** Alright, so I wrote part three and consolidated them into one part. I did leave the titles though to make it easy to find where you left off. If you do a find for: "**Chapter Eighteen 3rd Part**" You'll be taken to the last part of this chapter.

**Chapter Eighteen 1st Part**

**AN:** Strength increases will be explained here! Only Darien will have his for now though.

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**Emphasis  
**_Telepathy  
_Bond

"So you're saying that the world is in chaos?" Rei asks her grandfather. 'If this has something to do with Darien…'

"Rei, I think its time you and your friends came up with a plan to counteract this threat."

Rei looks at gramps wide-eyed, while Gohan lifts his head imperceptibly as if an idea has just been confirmed before pretending to be surprised.

"W-what are you talking about gramps? What could me or my friends do about this?" Rei asks nervously.

"Rei, I am your grandfather. I've raised you since you were a little girl. I think I would notice that there was something going on. Not to mention that I can sense the same energy in you as in Sailor Mars. That energy came from a friend of yours. That boy that fights with you I believe. I never said anything before, but this time it looks like you and your friends might need help. I've sensed your power and that of your enemies. Never before have you been so outclassed. Not to mention that none of your old enemies caused problems like these. They were contained before. Only present here in Japan. Now we have things happening across the world. I think we should consider ourselves lucky that the monsters have only showed themselves here in Japan so far. And don't look so surprised. You really shouldn't underestimate people's abilities. You should have realized what I could do from your training."

Rei's brain takes a moment to process all the information that she has just received. When she catches up to speed she goes from being shocked, to embarrassed, to angry. "And you thought it was a good idea to tell me all of this HERE! In front of HIM?"

Gramps looks over and points his thumb at Gohan. "Him? Oh, he already knew."

**Chapter Eighteen 2nd Part**

**AN:** Strength increases will not be explained until part three of this chapter. Only Darien will have his for now. Also, click on my author page and visit the Ancient History forum to discuss this fic. Hints about the story may be forthcoming…

"Already knew?" Rei asks in a quiet voice.

Gohan who was glaring at gramps when he revealed the fact that he knew Rei's identity beforehand is now looking at Rei worriedly. His eyes widen almost imperceptibly when he realizes that Rei is more angry at him than at gramps. 'But what'd I do? It's not my fault that I knew, and besides, it's not like I told anyone.'

Rei steps closer to Gohan and looks him in the eye. "Just how long have you known Gohan?" She says, her voice still to quiet for Gohan's liking.

Raising his hand to his head, Gohan laughs nervously and gives her the 'Son Grin **TM**' "Uhhh, after you left the day I had started working here?"

"Really? And just how did you figure that out? Huh Gohan?"

"Well, it wasn't too difficult actually, when I felt that energy surge from you I knew something was going on. Then I felt you and that girl Ami fighting one of those evil creatures…"

"AMI? So tell me Gohan, what else do you know that you haven't told me?" Rei asks bringing her face almost nose to nose with Gohan's.

Gohan smiles nervously and swallows. "Umm, nothing?" Oh, yeah, he was in trouble – rule fifteen, when a woman is angry and near a Saiya-jin, frying pans have a tendency to appear out of thin air. Vegeta had actually been the one that had come up with that rule, but they both adhered to it faithfully.

Rei's hand goes up into the air and Gohan automatically cringes in expectation. After a few seconds pass he looks up to see both Rei and Gramps staring at him strangely. It takes a few seconds for Gohan to realize that Rei does not have a frying pan. 'YES! If there's one good thing about being here, this is it. NO MORE FRYING PANS!'

"Why were you cringing like that?" Rei asks now actually concerned thinking that Gohan has been abused or something. (Gramps is thinking along those lines as well.)

Gohan doesn't respond muttering something about frying pans.

Rei is about to question him further when a frying pan slides out of a cabinet and lands on Gohan's head.

"Ow! Damn it! I knew it was too good to be true."

**Chapter Eighteen 3rd Part**

**AN:** Well, since Crimson Blademaster is the one who seems to be constantly reminding when my month is over each chapter, I guess I'll have to make him an extra special character…

The examiner from Gohan's test sits in his bedroom on the edge of his bed. His face shows that he is in deep thought. As he runs his hand to idly scratch his head through his brown hair, a black tail slowly slips out from behind him and waves hypnotically through the air.

'Where did that boy come from? To think I'd meet a descendant of Yasai here…'

Standing he walks around the room slowly, pacing back and forth before stopping in front of a picture on his wall. In the painting there stand to men. Twin brothers. One with brown hair and the other black. The interesting thing is that they both have monkey-like tails. The brown haired one with a black tail, and the black haired one with a brown tail. Standing together, arms crossed, they both hold an air of royalty.

'Brother, why did you do it?'

Veela walks through the halls of the dark palace thinking of the best way to kidnap Rei. 'When, where, and how. I can't do it just yet as the Great Lord said to simply observe for a while longer, but it's always best to plan ahead and if what I suspect is true, the moment I take the girl the Saiyan will come running.'

Rei and Gramps look at Gohan for a while longer as he rubs his sore head.

"Nevermind." Rei says. "The important thing is that now that you know, I'm going to have to watch you **very** closely. And I'd like to know just **how** you know so much."

"Well, sensing energy isn't that difficult. I just know the feel of your ki. So when it suddenly spiked and I felt some dark energy nearby, I knew you were fighting a monster." He tilts his head to the side. "And it seems that another one just appeared in the park. Again." He pauses for a moment to sense the surrounding area. "Your friend is there two, the one with the extra long pigtails."

Rei's eyes widen. "Usagi!" In a flash she's transformed and running out the door.

Gohan is ready to fly out after her, but hesitates unsure of just how much Gramps knows.

"Go on boy, but I'd suggest you tell her the rest of your story before she finds out on her own. She'd rather hear it from you."

For a moment Gohan contemplates doing just that, but then his eyes harden. "Sorry old man, but that's not what I have in mind. Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you stop telling her my secrets. You know well enough that I'm not going to hurt her. My secrets can only cause harm. Besides, I don't plan on being here forever, and it'll be a lot less complicated when I leave if no one knows where, or why, I've left." Walking toward the door he pauses again, speaking with his back to Gramps. "And you shouldn't go around reading peoples minds. The only reason you aren't brain dead is because I was too weak to attack you when you came in. I had no idea who or even what you were when I was filled with all that evil energy. I would have destroyed your mind utterly." With that, he leaves the temple and flies in the direction of the battle.

Gramps stands in the doorway of the temple shaking his head sadly. 'Poor boy. Taught by two completely different men for such a long time in that strange chamber, he's like a bad mixture of both. Unsure of when to be the caring man his father taught him to be, or the hard killer Vegeta taught him to be. Maybe one day, he will find a balance.'


	19. The Crimson Blademaster

**AN:** Once again you guys have Crimson Blademaster, now called PsychoX to thank for telling me my month time limit was up so that I would type this update. Really, I'm starting to wonder if anyone else wants to read this thing… This chapter is for the sole purpose of introducing a new character. Hey, PsychoX? Email me in the second week of January to tell me to update. This chapter is too short to wait a whole month. Oh yeah uh, Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, and whatnot…

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
**Emphasis  
**_Telepathy  
_Bond

**Central Park**

A man dressed in armor and a cape so deep a red that they can only be called crimson stands in the center of the park. His armor is a strange ruby-like material that is harder than diamond, yet fluid like water. It fits him like a second skin, showing off his extensively defined muscles. His actual muscles are not very large having purposely trained in such a way where they grew strong, but stayed as small as possible so as not to become to bulky and lose speed. This causes many muscular opponents to under-estimate him. His cape is also made of the same material, yet has somehow been refined so that it may hold its own shape. Even so, it is just as strong as the armor and so if a blade strikes it, rather than rip as the opponent may be expecting, the blade will slide across it leaving an enemy wide open for a counter attack. He stands quietly, almost as if waiting for something.

Sailor Moon moves to intercept him. "In the name of the moon, I will punish… oh forget it. Hey! Get out of here! I'm tired of having to deal with all you alien monster guys! Why can't you just go find and empty planet and live there and leave us alone?"

The man in red glances at the girl out of the corner of his eye before ignoring her. 'She is not the one I seek. Her power is pitiful.'

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sailor Moon yells.

The man in red glances over once more before sighing and shaking his head. 'Doesn't this fool realize that if I didn't answer her before I have no reason to do so now?' He shifts his weight on his feet and crosses his arms. 'When will that boy notice me and get over here? Do I have to destroy something to get his attention? I'd rather not.'

Meanwhile Rei comes running up dressed as Sailor Mars. "Sailor Moon! What's going on?"

"I don't know this guy just keeps standing there. He isn't doing anything, and he won't even answer me!"

Cocking her eyebrow Sailor Mars looks over at the man in red. 'Well, he may be a negacreep, but I've got to admit, he has good taste in color. But then, I am kind of biased on that.' "Hey you! What are you waiting for? If you're here to fight, then lets go! If not, at least say something!"

The man sighs once again. 'Great. **Another** one. I should just, wait a minute, ah, he's finally on his way. And I see he spiked his power up before he took off as well.' He glances over at the girls and finally speaks. I have no business with you. Nor am I here to fight. I could care less about this pathetic, planet. You may as well go home. The one I seek is coming to me, and should he attack before I speak to him, you will get caught up in the battle and no doubt die from a stray burst of power." And before the Sailors have a chance to respond, he uses his power to raise himself into the sky where he awaits the golden warrior.

**Gohan**

Seeing the man in crimson, Gohan slows his speed. 'That's him.' He brings himself to a stop a few feet away from the warrior before assessing his battle capabilities. 'Adequate power-level, probably skilled with the blade and at hand to hand fighting, yet his pose doesn't seem threatening. Of course, that could be a trick.' "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I have no name. I am simply called X. Cliché I know. Yet that is what I am called all the same. My reason for being here is simple. I am here because I am interested in you. How did you attain your power? A power as great yours does not simply appear in the universe. Those sensitive to power would have felt you power growing after you reached anywhere near half your current strength."

Crossing his arms Gohan gives X the signature Saiyan smirk. "Does it matter? What really matters is that I am here and that I have this power isn't it?"

The Blademaster raises his head slightly. "True. However, I am still interested in how you have managed to stay hidden so long."

Gohan cocks his eyebrow. "Now if I told you that, I wouldn't be able to disappear again now would I?"

X shrugs. "Very well. I shall be watching you, young warrior." A portal opens behind him and he takes a step back, vanishing into the darkness.

Gohan looks down at the senshi, who are enraged at the fact that the enemy completely ignored them. 'Well at least he didn't destroy anything.' And with that, he turns around and flies back to the temple.


End file.
